In Complete Fantasy
by PrincessOfAtlantis101
Summary: Percy's parents were the king and queen of the east side of USA. He is the prince. The interesting part? He's also a demigod. A son of Poseidon, he had great power, so naturally everyone would be after his kingdom. He is sent to Camp Half Blood for safety and that is when he finds out that Kronos, a world wide terrorist/titan is after him, his power, and his kingdom.
1. Sent to camp

Title: In Complete Fantasy

Chapter Rating: K Min. Age: 5+

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone/anything from the forum Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson and its characters. There is no copyright infringement intended. I do not make any profit/money or take any credit. I have a good faith belief that use of the copyrighted work described above is not authorised by the copyright owner (or by a third party who is legally entitled to do so on behalf of the copyright owner) and is not otherwise permitted by law.

In Complete Fantasy

Percy had just eaten breakfast when the news reached him, he was going to Camp Half Blood. Finally. His parents being the King and Queen of the east side of the United States, he didn't have time to go to camp. Percy was a half blood, son of Poseidon.

Percy ran around the room throwing things into his large suitcase. It was blue with moving ocean pictures, it fit Percy perfectly.

There was a knock from on his door. "Are you done, Prince Percy?"

Percy threw his bag on the ground. "Yeah! Come in."

Mason, Percy's bodyguard smiled at him after entering. "You ready? It's gonna be one fun adventure for you this summer!" Mason picked up his bag. "You got everything?"

Percy nodded enthusiastically. "Yep. Everything."

Mason heaved the bag out of the room. "Your parents want to talk to you. After that be at the car!" He threw behind his shoulder.

Percy nodded again. He glanced around his room. No matter what, he was going to miss it. Everything just happened so suddenly. He recalled his parents explaining to him about a Titan named Kronos. Apparently, Kronos was coming after Percy's kingdom first, because he was a son of Poseidon, he linked in with the gods.

Percy grabbed his duffle bag and ran to where his parents were. His step-father sat at his throne, his head in his hands. His mother smiled kindly at Percy, but it was pained.

The king of East USA stood up. "Percy, my son, there are problems in both the demigod and mortal world, it will be a long time before you can return to the normal life, but do not fret, Percy. Everything will be fine at the end."

The queen stood up and hugged Percy. "You'll be a great hero. Now, go." She gave Percy a slight push. Percy took one last look back before turning away.

Percy hurried down the marble steps tripping on the way. A maid nearby who was dusting some sceneries, laughed. "Oh honey…"

Percy grinned and ran to the royal parking lot. The car was waiting with Mason behind the wheel. "Hurry up, lad!"

Percy opened the car door and got in next to Mason. Mason started the car and they got onto the road. It was only a hour of a drive. "Mason… will I ever come back?"

Mason's eyes stayed at the road. "Yes. When everything settles down. We're sending you to the demigod camp for training. You may already be amazing with a sword being a prince, but you need to learn how to control your powers. Kronos is coming after you, Percy. And don't forget, no telling anyone about your godly heritage."

Percy nodded numbly. He was told the same thing every time for the last four years. He found out he was a demigod at twelve, he was sixteen, now.

Mason stopped at the curb. He handed Percy a blonde wig and Percy put it on gingerly. "Lunch stop. Burgers and fries?"

"The usual. I'll come with." Percy stepped out into the sun. Percy felt all the eyes on him. A random girl came up to him with arms crossed.

"Who are you? You look like the prince, but at the same time not."

That was the thing about New Yorkers. They were really bold. "My name's Sam." Percy lied. He watched the girl walk away.

Mason led the way to the nearest McDonalds. The smell was so welcoming. Taking their food, they made their way to a corner booth. "We have to be at your camp before dinner. We haven't got much time. No toilet breaks anymore, kay?"

Percy put down his half-eaten burger. "Aren't you the one who always takes toilet breaks? I only took one break while you took five."

Mason pointed a fork at him. "So the ratio is?"

Percy rolled his eyes. "I'm a prince. Not a math expert." I was true, Percy was failing at math horribly. Three home teachers had already quit teaching him.

Mason snorted. "We've got to go."

**This is the updated version of Chap. 1! Hope you like!**

**Cover contest: Submissions due in long time: Jan. 1, 2015**

**Next Update: Sometime in the next three days.**


	2. I meet Annabeth and Chiron

Title: In Complete Fantasy

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone/anything from the forum Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson and its characters. There is no copyright infringement intended. I do not make any profit/money or take any credit. I have a good faith belief that use of the copyrighted work described above is not authorised by the copyright owner (or by a third party who is legally entitled to do so on behalf of the copyright owner) and is not otherwise permitted by law.

In Complete Fantasy

Percy grunted as he walked up the hill to Camp Half Blood. He paused by the large tree and turned around to wave Mason good bye. He wasn't there and neither was the car.

Percy could threw his bag on the grass. He needed a minute before he went through the borders. Percy strained his ears listening for anyone. He could hear footprints of someone running. Percy whirled around and steadied Riptide. Being a prince and demigod at the same time meant training at an early age.

"Help!" A kid no older than twelve came running into Percy's view. "Huge bull man!" The kid ran through the borders and ran into what Percy could recognise from pictures was the Big House.

Percy turned to the direction the kid ran from. He could hear the thumps of something large. It was a half man, half bull kind of thing. Percy swung his sword at the creature. It knocked Riptide out of his hands and Riptide landed in the grass behind the Minotaur.

'_Okaayyy…' _Percy jumped to the side as the Minotaur came after him. It ripped off its large white pants and threw it at Percy. Percy ducked, but flying snot still hit his face.

"Gross," Percy told the Minotaur. "Do you even take a shower?"

The Minotaur bellowed in response. It came straight after Percy. Percy jumped up and grabbed its horn. It snapped off and Percy fell onto the grass. The Minotaur growled. It made one last attempt to come after Percy, but Percy threw the horn straight into its stomach. It exploded into dust leaving Percy covered in monster dust and snot.

"You look disgusting." Percy looked up to see a girl about his age sheathing a knife onto her belt. She had curly blonde princess(oh, the irony)curls and startling grey eyes as if they were calculating a million ways to take Percy down. "I'm Annabeth Chase."

Percy held out his hand. "Percy." Annabeth stared at it.

"Forget it. I'm not touching Minotaur snot."

"Good point." Percy agreed. He wiped his hand on his jeans causing his jeans to get slimy, too. "I'm throwing all these clothes away after this."

"Follow me, Percy. I'll show you the Big House." Annabeth pointed to the Big House.

Percy wanted to intervene saying that he already knew the Big House, but isn't it gentlemanly to say 'sure' to a pretty girl?

After a few minutes of silent walking(Percy with his head down so no one could see that he was a prince), Percy threw in a couple of words. "So… tell me about yourself."

Annabeth gave him a 'really?' look. Maybe she just hasn't figured that Percy was a prince. It was probably better that way. "I'm Annabeth. I've been training here since I was seven. I'm the head of the Athena cabin. Cabin 6." Annabeth pointed to a grey cabin. It looked all smarty with a giant owl over the front door.

"So who's your godly parent?"

Annabeth laughed. "A doofus aren't you. Athena, duh." Annabeth stepped up to the porch of the Big House. She knocked twice. The door opened to a man in a wheelchair with a beard. Percy resisted the urge to tell him he needed to shave.

"Ah…" the man who Percy guessed was Chiron. "Percy Jackson. What a pleasure to have you at our camp. You'll be staying in Cabin 11, Percy, until your father gives me an 'okay' for everyone to know you are his son."

"What?" Annabeth cut in. "You know Percy?"

Chiron nodded. "I do, Annabeth. I've never met Percy in person, but I'm sure that he is familiar with the whole 'demigod' thing, I believe?"

Percy gave Chiron a thumbs up. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, Percy realised that Riptide had returned to his pocket. '_Great timing.' _

"Give Percy a tour will you Annabeth?" Chiron said. "And you know what is to be told and what is not." He got a mysterious look in his face, which told Percy that whatever he was not allowed to be told wasn't a good thing.

**There you go! Chapter 2, longer than Chapter 1. So, maybe in between I deleted it, but got back to it, I promise not to delete it again! Don't worry, Kronos will be coming in either Chapter 3, or 4. Mwahahaha.**

**Question of the chapter: Okay so no one answered so again:**

**Which program is the character Mason from?**

**Liv and Maddie B) Pair of Kings C) Phineas and Ferb D) Two Girls Broke**

**Cover Contest: PM, Submissions due: January 1, 2015. **

**Next Update: Sometime in the next three days**

**Peace out!**

**~ PrincessOfAtlantis101**


	3. Tunnel add Creepy Dude says RUN AWAY!

**Thank you to anyone who reviewed! **

Title: In Complete Fantasy

Rating: K+

**DEDICATION: Guest who answered 'Pair of Kings'**

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone/anything from the forum Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson and its characters. There is no copyright infringement intended. I do not make any profit/money or take any credit. I have a good faith belief that use of the copyrighted work described above is not authorised by the copyright owner (or by a third party who is legally entitled to do so on behalf of the copyright owner) and is not otherwise permitted by law.

In Complete Fantasy:

Annabeth droned on and on about how amazing the camp was, but Percy didn't pay attention. Percy could see that he wasn't the hot topic at the camp, and being a prince, being the 'hot topic' was the only thing Percy ever was.

A group of teenagers pointed at him. They got worried expressions on their faces and started sparring within the small group. Everyone was signalling Percy out like a disease.

"That's the Aphrodite cabin," Annabeth pointed to a fairly pink cabin. Probably where celebrities went to heaven. A bunch of girls with bikinis on giggled and waved at Percy. "Ignore them. We've got bigger things to worry about."

"Like what?" Percy prompted.

Annabeth pursed her lips. "You'll know later. Now isn't the right time."

Of course. No one told Percy anything because they didn't believe he could handle it. Even when it has to do with own kingdom. Panic because of a gun attack, Percy'll get scared. France aiding in battle, good thing yet Percy's won't understand. And worse of all, Kronos stirring, Percy's in trouble, don't tell him, he'll be fine.

"Kronos," Percy repeated softly.

Annabeth abruptly stopped, elbowing Percy in the stomach. She whirled around and pointed her knife straight at Percy's chest. "Don't ever say his name again. His name is a curse here."

"So who is he?" Percy asked hoping to finally get some answers. He knew bits and pieces about Kronos from the newspapers, but that was in the mortal world. Percy could easily figure out that Kronos was something much bigger in the godly world.

"Someone. Terrorist in the mortal world. Someone much worse in the godly world. Leave it to that. We don't even tell the history of Kronos to teenagers who have been here for over five years. Definitely not younger then thirteen no matter what." Annabeth sheathed her knife. She glared at Percy. "Come on, the beach is left to show."

Percy followed Annabeth with silence glaring at anyone who gave him odd looks. _No one here is supposed to know you're Poseidon's child. _He reminded himself over and over again. The grass ground soon turned into sand. Percy's feet sunk with each step. Percy took his shoes and socks off the rest of the way. The sand felt really good between his toes.

The ocean was a wild place. Neraids played cards around the shore, crabs were scattered around, but they didn't seem to be hurting anyone. There were several campers playing in the water, and others using a rope to jump from a tree and land in the water. There were even coconut and pineapple trees. "What is this, Hawaii?"

Annabeth gave Percy another one of those odd looks. "No. It's just a beautiful tropical beach. The crabs are neutral by the way. They won't attack anyone on the god's side no matter what, but give them some opposing side enemies, say bye bye to the enemy. Within seconds, they skin the person, drink the blood, and well…there's nothing left of the person, is there? The crabs can read your deepest secrets. Including where your loyalty lies."

"Wow." Percy had never seen anything like it. The fact that the crabs were leaving him alone was probably a good thing. One crab scrambled up Percy's leg. Percy tapped it on the head experimentally and the crab tapped Percy's leg in response. "Cool."

Annabeth nodded. "These crabs are like humans, except smaller and smarter."

"Smart crabs. Never thought I'd see that before."

"There's a lot of things you haven't seen. And some of them, must be kept secret," Annabeth signed. "We should get going. They'll blow the horn when it is time for dinner. You know where it is. Be there. I have to go. It was nice meeting you."

Percy waved as a good bye. He looked around the beach. It could use a clean up, what better way to waste time? He wasn't usually a clean up person, but the beach was Percy's favourite place. He decided to start with a shovel sticking out of the ground. Who'd want to dig on the beach?

Percy tugged on the shovel. It wouldn't budge. He pushed it to the right. The shovel moved with ease, but still didn't pop out of the ground. Suddenly, Percy felt like he was falling. He landed immediately on his ankle and squeezed it to ease the pain. Percy looked up. There was the sun, and in front of Percy, was a dark tunnel. The tunnel was lit with torches and small glow stones here there. The top closed up.

Percy walked down the tunnel there were gruesome images of war and blood. He could feel the despair and sadness in the tunnel. Percy turned a corner. He entered a smaller space filled with the same exact words. Surprisingly, he could translate:

'_One day, One moment, He will rise, Once again_

_And so they will perish, the good and the bad_

_Fear will be brought out, pain will be woven_

_The dead will arise, a century of darkness_

_But he will come, the one who shall choose_

_Live long, our king, you will be the one._

_Save your people, your friends, your family._

_You shall do as I say._

_Follow the path, the stairs, the light._

_Find the symbol of power each owns_

_Focus on her, she will be the power_

_This war, is yours,_

_Percy Jackson._

"Never figured it out."

Percy whirled around and gasped. He could make out the figure of a person, hidden in the shadows. Percy uncapped Riptide and swung. He was immediately encountered by the stranger. They fought for a while, they were evenly matched. Finally, Percy twisted his sword in a way his ex-instructor who died in battle had taught him. The stranger dropped his sword.

Percy stepped on the stranger's sword and pointed Riptide to the stranger's neck. "Who are you?"

"Nico Di Angelo," he rasped. "I'm your cousin, Percy."

Percy narrowed his eyes. "How do you know who my father is?"

Nico laughed. It echoed in the tunnel making the hair on the back of Percy's neck stand up straight. "I know. I'm a son of Hades. No secrets between the Big Three, eh?"

Percy cautiously stepped back and handed Nico his sword. "Why are you here?"

Nico gestured around the cavern. "I'm a son of Hades, I'm not welcome in the camp, or anywhere for that. Found this place while I was exploring. Now, I come here often in hope to translate this prophecy. Except…it isn't a prophecy. It's a will."

**Oooh… Cliffhanger! I am really getting into this story! Thanks to all who reviewed, and don't forget to review if you are reading this! If you have any suggestions for the story, PM me so no one else can see. **

**Chapter Question: In the Titan's curse, which nut did Zöd say Percy was?**

***Hint*: ****_"That's us." "Which one is me?" Percy asked. "The little _one," Zöd suggested._**

**Cover Contest: Okay, I REALLY need people doing this, so if you like drawing, please do! PM me, and submissions due on January 1, 2015. I may extend if I don't get more than 3 submits. I don't have a cover and really need one. Please sign your name on the bottom of the drawing, too.**

**Next Update: Within the next four days.**

**POLL: CHECK ON MY PROFILE**

**Peace out!**

**~ PrincessOfAtlantis101**


	4. You are a Prince?

**Chap. 4**

**Thank you to anyone who reviewed! And…it was in font mode for a while, so I hope you can all read this! **

Title: In Complete Fantasy

Rating: K+

**DEDICATION: DarkMando for answering 'the little deformed one'**

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone/anything from the forum Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson and its characters. There is no copyright infringement intended. I do not make any profit/money or take any credit. I have a good faith belief that use of the copyrighted work descri1bed above is not authorised by the copyright owner (or by a third party who is legally entitled to do so on behalf of the copyright owner) and is not otherwise permitted by law.

In Complete Fantasy:

Percy stared at Nico waiting for something to happen. "You're serious."

Nico nodded. He traced his hand over the last word, _Jackson. _"I come here often, sometimes with Annabeth or Thalia. We've been trying to translate the part after _You shall do as I say._ But never got over that sentence. All Annabeth can figure out is that it includes something about either Kronos or Chaos."

Percy put up his hand indicating Nico to stop talking. "I'm lost. And whose Thalia?"

Nico shrugged. "She joined the Hunters of Artemis. They should be arriving sometime this week." Nico turned his attention back to the will written on the wall.

Percy thought Nico was kind of scary with his pale skin and dark eyes and hair. It didn't help the fact that Nico was wearing complete black. Even his sword was black.

"Do you have a way to get back? Have you learned water travel yet?" Nico asked.

"What?"

Nico signed. "There's a lot for you to learn. If you want to get out of here, you either go down to Tartarus and come out the other side if you survive, but then you'll have to travel the whole world twice to get back to camp, or you could just transport yourself out, which all Big Three can do." Nico offered Percy his hand. "Hold on."

Percy gripped Nico's cold hand. Nico jumped into a shadow pulling Percy with him. All Percy saw was black. Suddenly, they were back to where Percy saw the shovel. Pushing himself over the ground, Percy puked out onto the sand. "Ugh."

Nico laughed. "Ew, and shadow travel is what you just experienced."

Percy made a face. "Shadow travel?" He recalled how he spun around and around and around throughout the travel. That only thought made Percy puke again.

Nico gagged. "Dude, that is going to leave a stain on the sand."

Percy cracked a smile and drank some of the water from Nico's bottle. He licked his lips. The taste of puke still lingered on them. "This is gross. How do you survive it?"

"I'm used to it." Nico shooed away the bottle Percy was offering him. "It's yours now. Don't want it. So, what were you in the mortal world? An important person? A normal person?"

Percy paused. It was good enough that no one recognised him, and he wanted things to be that way. Percy didn't want a special treatment from anyone, but then again, Nico mentioned about _no secrets._ "Normal person. Just…a normal person." Oh, he was _far _from a normal person. Being part of the royal family, was just the highest rank someone could get to.

Nico and Percy were quickly approaching the camp itself. Once again, the campers were staring and whispering at Percy. "It's so annoying. Why can't they just mind their own business?"

"Percy, are you sure you weren't important in the mortal world? Answer me honestly."

Percy inwardly groaned. The campers were probably looking at Percy because they recognised Percy. Not because of the whole _Kronos _thing. "Sorry I lied. I'm a prince in the mortal world."

Nico patted Percy on the shoulder. "You told the truth in the end, besides I could figure it out with the staring and whispering."

Percy nodded numbly. A girl with brown eyes and smooth brown hair in a braid with wearing jeans and a T-Shirt completely smudged in grease came up to them. "Are you Percy Jackson? Like the prince?" She asked.

Once again, Percy nodded. He wasn't that the attention was uncomfortable, he didn't like the way a girl winking at him behind the girl who came up to them was looking at him. The girl in front of him bowed slightly. She wiped her hands on her shirt, "I'm Nyssa daughter of Hephaestus."

"She's the second in command for her cabin," Nico explained. He pointed to a cabin with a hammer carved into the door. The cabin itself wasn't very great from the outside, but the armoury, now that was a sight.

Nyssa nodded shyly. A tinge of red had spread across her face. "I'm from the East USA. It's a pleasure to meet you Prince Percy. It's amazing that you're a demigod aren't you?" Nyssa curtsied followed by a group of girls passing by. No one else paid attention.

"Um…yeah. You can just call me Percy." Percy said rubbing the back of his neck.

Nyssa giggled. "Sure." She walked away glancing back in between to make sure Percy was still there.

Nico was staring opened-mouth at Nyssa. He made whimpering noises pointing at Nyssa. "That…that was not Nyssa! Nyssa doesn't blush or flirt!"

Percy shrugged. "I have that kind of effect on people."

Nico's shoulders sagged. "Did you know that the West USA's princess, Rachel Elizabeth Dare is a clear-sighted mortal? She arrived a few days ago and became the oracle. Wow…what a prince, princess-y, story. Just…don't start to date her, Percy. She's so stuck up…"

Percy abruptly stopped his pacing. He remembered Princess Rachel Dare, red hair, green eyes, coloured skin, and a stuck up personality. Percy's got nothing but flirting from Rachel. At one point, Rachel thought the two of them were dating and signed them up for a dance camp. Who does that?

Percy spotted Annabeth in the crowd coming towards Nico and him. He straightened up and waved her over. "Hey."

"Hey," Annabeth replied. "How're you fitting in? I see you've met Nico."

Percy nodded. "The camp's great."

Annabeth smiled. "I know. I've been here for nine years now. I'm sixteen."

"Percy?" A very familiar voice called from behind Percy. Nico, Percy, and Annabeth spotted Princess Rachel Elizabeth Dare immediately. "Percy, you're here! You're a clear-sighted mortal, too?"

**That's it for Chapter 4. Next chapter, Annabeth finds out he's a prince, Percy's issued a quest, and well just read! P.S.: the quest will go through Percy's kingdom, so his kingdom will be in it. Prince-y moment will come soon!**

**Chapter Question: When is Annabeth's birthday?**

**Cover Contest: Submissions due on Jan. 3, 2015. Please, please, please consider this.**

**Dedication of Chapter: DarkMando**

**Next Update: In the next four days**

**Peace!**

**~PrincessOfAtlantis101**


	5. Gone Wrong

Chap. 5

**Thank you to anyone who reviewed! **

Title: In Complete Fantasy

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone/anything from the forum Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson and its characters. There is no copyright infringement intended. I do not make any profit/money or take any credit. I have a good faith belief that use of the copyrighted work descri1bed above is not authorised by the copyright owner (or by a third party who is legally entitled to do so on behalf of the copyright owner) and is not otherwise permitted by law.

In Complete Fantasy:

Percy closed his eyes as the other Cabin 11 campers shuffled around trying to get ready for bed. It was already eleven in the night, and after a day of traveling, exploring underground caverns, dealing with Rachel, and reading wills, all Percy wanted to do was go to sleep.

A loud whistle cut through all the noise. Percy rested his chin on his pillow and opened one eye lid. The cabin counsellor, Luke Castellan was standing in the middle of the cabin with two fingers in his mouth. "Hurry up! And no noise! Chiron should be coming any second for the night check to see if we're asleep. And Percy's the only one in bed!" Luke nodded at Percy.

Percy's cabin mates groaned. They were just so many of them if was hard to get anything done. Just to brush his teeth, Percy had to wait in a thirty minute long ia line that went as far as outside the cabin.

Slowly, everyone started sleeping, or in Nick's case, 'fake sleeping'. He wanted to prank the Hunters of Artemis that were arriving in the night. Percy was supposed to meet them the next day, especially his cousin, Thalia, but Nick had insisted.

By the time Chiron came around for his night check everyone in the cabin was giggling quietly to themselves about the prank Nick had blurted out minutes earlier. Chiron entered the cabin and turned the lights on. "I heard something."

Luke waved his hand, "Nothing. We're tired. Go away."

Chiron looked suspicious as he scanned the room. "Okay. But any mischief…" Chiron gave everyone in the room an 'or else' look. He left the cabin in a clutter of hooves and a bang of the door. Immediately, everyone in the cabin sprung up and grabbed their 'pranking tools'.

Luke gathered everyone around. He quickly climbed on his bed. "Okay here's the plan, we're pranking two cabins. The mortal cabin and Athena cabin." He grinned. "Rachel Elizabeth Dare is too annoying to be a princess unlike Percy here. Group 1, go and do whatever."

Group 1, which included seven of the Hermes cabin quickly gathered their tools and left whispering excitedly among themselves. Luke pointed at Percy. "Percy, join Group 3. Group 2, go to the forest and collect as many spiders as you can. Group 3, you're with me."

Group 2, all fourteen of the members, left with jars and gloves. Apparently, spiders were really dirty at camp. The third group only had three members including Percy. Nick, Luke, and Percy.

Luke spread out a map of camp across the dining table in the living room. "Okay," he pointed at the Aphrodite cabin. "We steal clothes from here," he traced a path to the Athena cabin, "and replace those clothes with the stolen clothes. We burn Cabin 6's clothes and put dye in their shampoos. Mess up the place the best you can. Move out!"

Nick, Luke, and Percy hurried outside. Luke ran up the path to the Aphrodite cabin while Percy and Nick went to the Athena cabin. Everything was neat and orderly. Percy realised that the Athena cabin was Annabeth's cabin. He could see her sleeping in the single bedroom.

Percy closed the door of Annabeth's bedroom and went off to find the other bedrooms. Nick was already taking out the clothes in a bedroom for six campers. "Help me!" Percy grabbed the clothes from Nick and ran outside where Luke had arrived from his clothes raid and was making a fire.

Percy put down the clothes next to Luke who threw them in the fire and handed him some super fancy clothes. Percy ran back inside. Nick had already moved on to the next bedroom, so Percy filled the already cleared closet with the fancy clothes. The process continued until they were down with all the bedrooms including Annabeth's.

Nick and Luke shared mischievous grins. In the living room, they started throwing around random things careful not to break anything. By the end there were papers scattered everywhere. Luke handed Percy a bottle of green hair dye. "Go pour it in the shampoos."

Percy did as Luke told him. He snuck into the four different bathrooms(why couldn't Hermes cabin have four?)and filled all the shampoos with the dye. Nick, Luke, and Percy waited outside for Group 2. When they did come, Luke ushered them inside. The fourteen members of Group 2 each had jars full of spiders.

"Okay, the final touch up." Luke raised two jars above his head and threw them as hard as he could on the ground. They broke into a million pieces letting out all the spiders. As Luke did, all the other jars were broken. Then, they ran as fast as they could back to their own cabin in case the Athenian campers woke up.

The next morning, it was chaos. The cabin overslept causing a satyr to barge in and yell at them. "Get up!" the satyr yelled. Luke was the only one up and ready. He wore a thin shirt and basketball shorts. He clapped the satyr in the back.

"Rover! Calm down!" Luke said.

'Rover' made some goat noises. "It's Grover!"

Luke nodded. "So…training?

Grover gurgled. He stomped out of the cabin in great annoyance. The cabin quickly got into a line behind Luke. Percy walked alongside Travis Stoll, a child of Hermes as mischievous as Luke.

"Will we get in trouble for last night's prank?" Percy asked Travis. The Athenian campers were going crazy. The neighbouring cabins were evacuating the Athena campers from their cabins since they were so afraid of the spiders. There were screams and wails everywhere.

Travis shrugged. "Hopefully, none of the spiders reached Annabeth's room. If it did, then we're in big trouble."

"Why, Annabeth's?"

Travis pursed his lips, "It's not something for me to say, Percy, but several spiders at once makes her slip off into flashbacks. Screams and wails all night. Sometimes it even happens when there are no spiders. She never, _ever, _has a peaceful dream. It's especially worse with spiders. She suffers, bad."

Luke stopped abruptly in the front of line. Everyone turned to look at the Athena cabin. All the campers were safely lined up on the porch of either the Artemis cabin or Ares cabin, all except for one. _Annabeth. _The Hermes campers quickly ran to the Ares campers and Artemis' hunters, who were debating on what to do.

"What happened?" Conor, Travis's younger brother yelled.

Clarisse, the cabin leader, answered him sneering, "One of the spiders were detected to be a Flame one. They aren't found in camp, so most probably someone like Kronos's follower broke into the cabin and added to whatever the pranksters did. The spider burst into flames around Annabeth's room since she's the most powerful and smartest in the cabin. About half of the spiders were trapped through the wall of fire and Annabeth. She's hallucinating."

Now, that Percy noticed, there were flames licking up the top of the cabin. Smoke was rising into the air covering the clear sky like black clouds. "Annabeth's still in there?"

Clarisse nodded, "The only demigod who's able to get through that magical fire wall without bursting into flames is a son of Poseidon. And we don't have a demigod like that in this camp, now do we?"

Percy stared at the cabin. He was a son of Poseidon though no one except Chiron knew. He could save Annabeth. Without thinking, he dashed into the cabin. It was already falling apart, the roof was caving in. Everything was messed up because of the prank and more than half of the furniture were all in flames. Percy ran through a wall of fire exposing the burning door of Annabeth's room.

He felt really hot, but no pain as he turned the doorknob and barged into the room. He saw Annabeth curled up on her bed which was starting to catch on fire. Percy stomped through several spiders. He picked a screaming and whimpering Annabeth bridal style and coating her with his power. Percy may not be an expert on his powers yet, but he knew how to protect someone. Percy ran back outside the cabin just as the ceiling failed. The cabin was now full out burning.

The Artemis hunters was spraying the fire with water from the lake keeping it under control. Annabeth screamed again. Her eyes were closed and her body was ice cold even on an incredibly hot day. Percy put her down on the grass and Annabeth leaned on him for support.

Percy took a look around. A small group had formed around the Ares cabin, Hermes cabin, Percy, and Annabeth. Everyone was either clapping for the Ares cabin, looking distastefully at the Hermes cabin, and sent worried looks at Annabeth. Chiron knelt down beside Annabeth.

Chiron had a wild look in his eyes. "Thank you, Percy for saving her." He looked around at everyone. "Yes, Percy Jackson is the Prince of East USA, and a Son of Poseidon."

Everyone turned their attention back to Annabeth who had stopped screaming. She seemed content in Percy's arms as she slowly started to raise in temperature. Chiron stood up. "She will be okay in a few moments. I want the war council to report to the Big House immediately. Percy, carry Annabeth."

All the campers began to fan out. Percy picked Annabeth up who had seemed to have gone completely silent, peacefully sleeping.

Luke caught up to Percy on their way to the Big House. "That was incredible, Percy. You saved my little sister."

Percy was confused, "What?"

Luke laughed. He placed his hand on Annabeth forehead. "She's fine. And I mean, she's like a little sister."

Percy nodded. In the Big house, Luke put together three chairs to make room for Annabeth to lay down. A hunter with a punk style and a silver tiara, came in and pushed Luke away. She growled at him before turning her attention to Annabeth and Percy.

"I'm Thalia. Your cousin. Annabeth's legs are sticking out, put another chair," Percy silently did as Thalia told. Thalia sat next to Annabeth head while Percy sat to her feet. Luke cursed as he sat opposite to Percy.

Chiron entered the room looking grave. "Has she woken up?"

A groan from Annabeth, and everyone in the room cheered. Thalia helped her up while Piper McLean from the Aphrodite cabin placed a glass of nectar in from to of Annabeth. "Oh gods…."

Annabeth silently drank the nectar and fell back into the chair she was sitting on. Thalia and Percy closed the gap on either side of her.

Chiron leaned forward. "Annabeth, are you feeling alright? Percy saved from the fire."

Annabeth groaned again. "Thanks Percy, but my insides feel like they've been fried."

Thalia laughed. "Good to have you back, Annie."

Chiron cleared his through demanding attention from everyone in the room. "Percy, go get Annabeth a blanket from that corner over there."

Percy grabbed a wool blanket from the corner and wrapped around Annabeth's shoulders. Annabeth yawned and leaned her head against Percy. In seconds, she was out.

"Let her sleep." Chiron said. "She knows everything, anyway. I have decided to tell you all the truth about Kronos the titan."

**I really enjoyed writing that even if it was long! Thanks for the review guys.**

**Remember, Dedications to the ones who answer questions.**

**Question: When is Annabeth's birthday?**

**Update: In the next three days**

**Coming up: I AM GIVEN A QUEST**

**Coming up after that: NOW? (It's about Percy's kingdom, East USA going to war at such a bad time)**


	6. I am offered a quest

Chap. 6

**Thank you to anyone who reviewed! **

Title: In Complete Fantasy

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone/anything from the forum Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson and its characters. There is no copyright infringement intended. I do not make any profit/money or take any credit. I have a good faith belief that use of the copyrighted work descri1bed above is not authorised by the copyright owner (or by a third party who is legally entitled to do so on behalf of the copyright owner) and is not otherwise permitted by law.

In Complete Fantasy:

Chiron scanned all the faces in the room. "Kronos, in the mortal world he was a terrorist, in the demigod world, a Titan. His goal, it was to become something big. It had always been."

"It can't go to that extent can it?" Thalia asked uncertain.

Chiron glared at her. "Let me finish. As a young child, Kronos had the power over energy and time. He could do anything. Except for one. He didn't have loyalty or he didn't care about anyone. The gods overthrew him, and Kronos started attacking mortal kingdoms. He took their leadership, he was was feared."

"That's not _that _bad," Thalia but in again. "Seriously, what could someone really be after other than power?"

"You're right. But if you were there experiencing death and living in fear of torture and not dying everyday, how would you feel?"

Thalia fell back into her chair. "Good point."

"The Olympians once again took notice of this. As you know, they cut him into pieces and threw him into Tartarus. Centuries later, Kronos used the Salem Witch trials to pluck mortals from above and torture them in Tartarus. His followers roam the mortal world today helping him finish his job. Kronos is gaining power. He is after something much, much worse. I have only theories. But, if they are true, our world will never be the same again."

Luke snorted. "Chiron everybody all ready knew that."

Chiron looked baffled. "What?"

"My parents explained that much to me before I came to camp." Percy explained. "And if I know it, don't you think everybody else knows it?"

Chiron signed. "I guess, but this is only the beginning. There is much that even your parents do not know, Percy. Things that even _I _don't know."

"Ew." Through all the commotion, Percy had forgotten about Princess Rachel who deliberately sat next to Percy. Why she was part of the war council, Percy had no idea. Rachel looked pretty funny with purple hair. She had pimples all over her face, a result of last night's prank.

Chiron stood up and pulled down a map of the United States. "Okay, I have decided to put together a group of fifteen demigods to go and follow the will 'down there'."

"What will?" Will asked. Oh the irony.

"Confidential," Chiron snapped. "Percy…I believe you can translate. So can I. Percy will lead this quest. I can't say it is true, many have tried to change it. I will not tell you who's will it is, either. First, I advise you to find the symbols of the gods, first. They will have the power, you will have the symbols."

"What?"

Chiron ignored the 'what', "Members: Annabeth Chase, Will Solace, Clarisse La Rue, Luke Castellan, Thalia Grace, Nico Di Angelo, Princess Rachel." Chiron glanced down on his list and paused.

Rachel scoffed. "If you think I, a royal, will get my hands dirty just for a measly little quest of yours, you are quite mistaken. Percy, tell them."

"Why me?"

Rachel glared at Percy. "Because, I overheard your mom and my dad talking about an _arrange marriage_."

"A what?" Thalia burst out laughing waking Annabeth up.

Rachel nodded. "Yes. Percy and I are having an arrange marriage. But I wouldn't call it 'arranged'."

This time, Percy burst out laughing gladly accompanied by Annabeth. "Rachel, my mom gave me a choice. And my answer is—,"

"You didn't answer her _yet. _You like me too, just admit it."

Percy shook his head. "She said she didn't want to hear an answer until the next time I visited her."

Jason Grace, son of Zeus and brother to Thalia Grace, howled, "You just got burned, Princess!"

"Silence," Chiron said. "Let me repeat the list, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Annabeth Chase, Leo Valdez, Will Solace, Nico Di Angelo, Grover Underwood, Luke Castellan, Clarisse La Rue, Mark Firefox**(A/N Will be explained later.)**, Katie Gardener, Piper McLean, Travis Stoll and Percy Jackson."

All of the called nodded. Percy looked around wildly for someone named, 'Mark Firefox', but he knew everyone on the table and this 'Mark Firefox' wasn't part of the table.

Chiron raised his hand, "Be at half-blood hill at first light tomorrow. You will leave to your first destination, Percy's palace. There, you will decide your next route."

Nico caught up with Percy as they were leaving, "Wow, this morning."

Percy nodded, "I missed breakfast." He complained.

Nico laughed. "As if that is the most important thing we're dealing with. Mark, he isn't actually a good guy, but Chiron to oblivious to it."

"What?"

Nico cocked his head to the side, "Mark Firefox has always thought of himself as most superior. He even thought he was better than the Big Three demigods. He's only a son of Dionysus."

"So, bad news?"

Nico nodded. "Yep, hits on Annabeth all the time, brags, once Thalia actually attempted to rip his ears off and feed him." Nico laughed. "It was so funny. Now, Mark has a damaged ear."

Percy grinned. "But why wasn't he there in the meeting?"

Thalia came up next to Percy. "He thinks he is so great. Doesn't come. But mark my words, he'll be there in the morning looking so idiotic. That fool."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Percy woke up at 6, the sun had already started rising. Grover burst into his cabin screaming. "Percy, get up, Luke!"<p>

Unfortunately, all the Hermes campers woke up, groaning. Percy was supposed to move to Cabin 3, the Poseidon cabin, but Percy got lazy. Once again, Luke was up and ready. In fact, Luke was dancing to some song on his iPod. Percy couldn't here because of the earphones.

Grover shouted again, "Luke! Stop dancing! Percy get out of bed! You were supposed to be at half blood hill at 5!"

Luke looked annoyed as he rolled up his earphones. He slipped them with the iPod into his pocket and picked up his duffle bag. "See you at the hill!"

Percy groaned. He buried his face into his pillow. Grover shook him. "Percy, you are leading this quest! We've got to go to your palace, you can sleep there!" Being a prince, really taught Percy the art of getting dressed. He was up and ready in less than a minute. He wore a sea-green hoodie to match his eyes and cover his face from the citizens of East USA, he didn't want to be mobbed. Percy also slipped on a pair of black jeans. It gave him the 'bad boy' look.

Grover approved it immediately. Taking Percy's bag, they jogged out to half blood hill where a black limousine with two flags of the East USA, was waiting. Behind the driver's seat was a familiar person.

"Mason!" Percy said amazed. What was he doing at the the camp?

Mason waved at him. "So, my prince, couldn't keep out of trouble even for a day, huh? I'm driving all of you back to the palace. The seating plan Chiron gave me clearly says that you are sitting in the farthest row with two girls named Thalia and Annabeth. They are already seated."

Percy spotted them and sat in between so he could see both of them. He hadn't seen Mark yet, and that was probably a good thing. Percy glanced at Annabeth. Her curly blonde hair were out free letting out a nice lemon smell. She wore three hair ties and seven bracelets on her wrists. She wore a tank top and really short, shorts that were white.

Annabeth looked beautiful, but for some reason, Percy thought it was wrong. Annabeth was really smart, they were going on a quest, not a party. It didn't help at all that she was wearing silver flats.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why are you dressed like that?" Percy asked her. Next to him, Thalia snorted.

"That what I asked her."

Annabeth fiddled with her bracelet. "Chiron sprayed this car with a spray that would hide our scent once it settles into our skin. We won't be attacked, so I thought why not wear something…normal? My knife and normal clothes are in my duffle bag."

Percy fell back into his seat and closed his eyes nodding. He could here Thalia and Annabeth start up a conversation about something that Percy's little brain could not comprehend.

By the time Percy woke up, they were entering the castle gates. Percy stretched the best he could in a car.

Thalia slapped his arm, "Stop that! You were sleeping the whole ride, then you act like a cocky guy!"

"What?"

Annabeth signed. "The whole time because of those two flags in front, our car was cornered. And it was all because a sleeping prince was in the car. Mason had to call for body guards. The body guards helped us the rest of the way in their four cars and believe it or not, we needed twenty-eight guards. Seven in each car."

Sure enough, Percy noticed four cars surrounding the limousine. The castle guards closed the gates and everyone in the car cheered. The car continued its way to the the front door where it opened the door and everyone got out.

His mom, the queen, may have known of their coming. She had sent about seven servants to aid them in bringing their baggages in.

The fifteen servants each took a bag each inside. Percy did a head count. He saw a unfamiliar boy scowling at him. The boy made his way to the front. "What are you doing?"

Percy stared at him, "Counting."

The boy who Percy identified as Mark, narrowed his eyes, "I don't understand. I should be leading the quest, _I _should have been the prince of East USA."

Percy shrugged and handed a servant his bad to take to his bedroom. "Where are Rachel and Katie?"

"Here!" came a shout from inside the car. Percy walked to the limousine and noticed a fuming Katie behind Rachel. Percy opened the car door.

"Thank you. Finally someone noticed our presence." Rachel stepped out of the car and motioned inside the car. "Bag is in there." She wore an exposing purple dress which flowed to her knees. Small gems were sewed to the top creating the neckline, which was pretty low.

Katie stepped out after her. "She is infuriating! Wouldn't get out, because someone has to open the car door for her. Sure, she's a princess, but you don't act that bratty and you're a prince!"

Percy shrugged again, and slammed the door shut. Mason drove away to the underground parking lot. He clapped his hands together, "Let's go to the throne to meet my mom."

The castle was well flourished and big. It had everything from swimming pools to training grounds. The entire way, Percy could hear Mark boasting to Annabeth about his not-so-real-accomplishments. The throne room was magnificent. His mother was wearing her crown and sitting on her throne signing a piece of paper.

"Mom!"

Sally Jackson glanced up at her son and smiled. She nodded to the castle steward who took the paper and left them. Sally stood up and made her way to them. She had her midnight-blue dress on, she looked like a queen. Sally hugged Percy and nodded to all of them. Percy introduced his friends pointing to them as he said their name.

"Princess Rachel, so good to see you again," Sally smiled. Sally hugged Rachel and turned to the rest of the teenagers. "How about we have a proper introduction during lunch?"

Percy missed the food he got at the palace. He scarfed down everything on his plate. Annabeth nudged him and grinned. Percy nudged her back.

"So," Sally started. "Chiron has notified me that before you begin on your quest, you'd want to have a taste of the palace life, you can train and practice your abilities. In fact, all of you will have your own room, for a few days before you leave, you will be living like royals. I've heard all of you have had very hard lives, and I'm very sorry to hear that."

"Thank you so much, your majesty," Annabeth said. "I don't know how we can repay you."

Sally laughed elegantly, "Oh, Annabeth. You are quite well-mannered and sweet. There is something I must ask from you, though, keep Percy safe, he can be quite a hand full."

The table erupted in laughter. "Mom…" Percy whined. He looked around wildly around the table. "Hey, where's dad?"

Percy step-dad was the king of a lone island which got destroyed in war, but by that time, he'd already married Percy's mother after Poseidon left them.

Sally paused sadly, "He has gone for a few days to fix something." She took a bite out of her chicken. "I'll meet all of you at dinner, same place. I have to go. Your duffle bags won't be in your rooms, they will be saved for your quests, instead you will have clothes in your closet. Remember, these few days of training and planning, you're living like royals."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this was long, but I absolutely loved writing it. Please review!<strong>

**Cover Contest: Jan. 3, 2015. I've only got one submission. Please, please, do this.**

**Reviews: I really need more than 8!**

**Next Update: In the next week. I'm updating Chap. 1.**


	7. Kronos and Chaos

Chap. 7

**Thank you to anyone who reviewed! **

Title: In Complete Fantasy

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone/anything from the forum Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson and its characters. There is no copyright infringement intended. I do not make any profit/money or take any credit. I have a good faith belief that use of the copyrighted work described above is not authorised by the copyright owner (or by a third party who is legally entitled to do so on behalf of the copyright owner) and is not otherwise permitted by law.

In Complete Fantasy:

After lunch, Annabeth was shown to her room. It was huge with a circular balcony and silky white curtains. There was also a queen double-bed at the side of the room with a nightstand. Annabeth then noticed the closet door.

Annabeth stepped inside the walk-in closet. What she saw inside was breathtaking. It was probably half the size of her room, divided into several parts each one clearly labeled: gowns, training clothes, normal clothes, shoes, jewellery, make up, tiaras, and accessories. Sally wasn't kidding when she said they'd be living like royals.

Annabeth noticed a mirror behind the door she came through. She surveyed how she looked. Maybe, Annabeth didn't have that bad of a dressing sense. Annabeth exited the closet. Her maid was still there standing, looking at Annabeth expecting some orders. "Thanks for showing me my room, but that's all I need."

Her maid briefly bowed her head. "Of course." She headed out the door and closed it behind her. Annabeth threw her flats across the room and fell on her bed. Her whole life, she'd been treated like an outcast, when she found camp, she was always training, in charge of her cabin, planning, but now…it seemed like luxury. It _was _luxury.

There was a faint knock on the door. Huffing, Annabeth opened the door to come eye to eye with a pair of sea-green eyes. Percy stepped back a little. "My mom's asking me to remind everyone that dinner is at 8. Hope to see you then." Percy gave a nervous smile.

Annabeth nodded. She closed the door. She could probably sleep until 8. Annabeth found a pair of pyjamas in the closet and she quickly put them on. She set the alarm clock on her night stand to 7:30 and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Dinner was interesting. Annabeth was baffled to see so much food at once for only sixteen of them. She scarfed down chicken, soup, and so many other dishes that were cooked incredibly well.<p>

Sally who was sitting across from her cleared her throat. "I hope all you are content with your rooms."

There were nods and yes's everywhere. Sally put down her napkin. "Tomorrow my husband, the King of East USA is returning home along with the royal family of Alaska. There will be a ball in their honour."

Next to Annabeth, Rachel stood up. "My queen, my father is awaiting your answer."

Sally looked pained. "I'm sorry, Rachel. Give him some time. It's up to him who he chooses."

Rachel nodded respectfully. She smoothed out her blue dress(Wasn't she wearing a different one on the way?) and fixed her incredibly ugly tiara. "May I be excused?"

"Yes you may," Sally leaned forward. She looked at Percy who was busy eating some cake the servers brought in after they finished the main course. "I've been wanting to talk to you about this for a bit, Percy. And don't be embarrassed you're being talked about this in front of your friends. They know that every Prince goes through this."

Clarisse snorted. "I wouldn't classify Percy as a prince."

Sally ignored her. Percy by that time had frozen in mid-bite. He looked freaked out like it was really happening. "Percy, you're going to have to become a king soon, you'll need a wife."

Jason was the first react, howling with laughter. He fell back into his chair, tears streaming out of his eyes. "A wife?" he choked out. "Percy getting married?" Jason continued laughing.

Annabeth had to admit, it was a pretty funny thought. Percy getting married and becoming a king. Annabeth may have known him only for a few days, but she already knew that Percy was a doofus. Annabeth burst out laughing in a very un-lady-like way.

Thalia and Nico followed closely. The rest of the table didn't dare to laugh at what the queen said. Once Jason, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico calmed down Sally continued. "Everyone here is expected to attend the ball, it's boy ask girls, but even if no one asks you or if you are turned down, you are still expected to attend in formal attire."

Percy was still blushing. He kept his head down, playing with his hands. Annabeth could see his face masked with a nervous kind of emotion like he knew what was coming next, which he probably did. Sally patted Percy's shoulder, "I am giving you a choice of courting Rachel or the princess coming tomorrow, Calypso."

That was it for Percy. He stood up and stormed out of the dining room. Sally signed, "Happened last time, too. You are all dismissed. Annabeth, stay. I need to talk to you about your quest."

The table cleared out, and it was then Annabeth realised that Mark hadn't attended the dinner. "Queen, is it about Kronos?"

Sally gave Annabeth a pained expression. "Yes. Confidential information. Percy told me that you were incredibly smart. You will probably know how to use it."

Sally was handed a leather book that seemed pretty old. The plates were cleared away and the table was cleaned, then Sally put the book down in front of Annabeth.

It was in Ancient Greek. The type that was ancienter than ancient. Annabeth recognised the writing the same in the will. She spent years trying to decipher the second part with no triumph.

Sally opened the book. On the first page was the will and a the letters of the really ancient greek. "This will probably help you figure out the will. Take the book. It brings bad memories. Annabeth, be warned, Kronos is after you, but it isn't just Kronos. He's teamed up with Chaos."

Annabeth gave her a sideways glance. "Chaos? Isn't he like the 'good guy'?"

Sally tapped the book. "I read in here that Chaos lost a bet or something like that. But whatever reason it was to change sides, you're doomed. Chaos usually doesn't associate with demigods, but in this case, they'll start with mortals, demigods, and build up."

Annabeth stared at the cover. She dusted off some dust. "Thank you so much, your majesty."

Sally laughed, "Call me Sally." A servant came along with a red cushion. On the red cushion was the most beautiful tiara ever. It was silver with diamonds decorating it. Annabeth couldn't even describe it, she was tongue tied.

Sally picked up the tiara she set on top of the book. "Annabeth, I want you to have this tiara. It's been a long tradition that the oldest princess wears this particular tiara. Wear it to the ball tomorrow. And don't forget to wear it tomorrow morning in when the royal family arrives. Please. I want you to represent our family line, too. You will find two dresses in your closet separate from the gowns. You will wear the blue one in the morning, and the green during the ball. Thank you, Annabeth."

* * *

><p>Annabeth was up all night studying the letter chart in the front of the book. It was quite different from the Ancient Greek she knew, but then again, Annabeth enjoyed a challenge.<p>

Using what she knew, she deciphered the entire will. She focused on the first sentence first:

_One day, One moment, He will rise, once again._

Who will rise? Annabeth had theories. Kronos was obviously foretold even by Apollo that he will rise again. Chaos teaming up with Kronos? They didn't stand a chance. What did it mean by one moment?

Annabeth tried different ways to figure out what the will meant. This will was exceptional, though. Written each letter by a different hero. Every century, one hero would go down into the cavern when they would be dying, and write one letter.

Once it was completed, no one visited that cavern, the torches went out, skeletons, rats. Then, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico came along and discovered the cavern.

Annabeth was sure that the one letter thing had some significance. She just couldn't put her finger on it. Annabeth set the book aside on her night stand and tucked herself under the covers. She leaned over and turned the light off leaving her in complete darkness.

**Hope you found that good! I made it into Annabeth's pov. I'll be switching from Percy's to Annabeth's every few chap.'s**

**Cover: Jan. 5, 2015 PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE**

**Review: what can I say? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE**

**Question: When is Annabeth's b'day?**

**Next Update: Sometime next week**


	8. A Little Fight

Chap. 8

**Thank you to anyone who reviewed! **

**DEDICATION: GUEST WHO ANSWERED 'JULY 12'**

Title: In Complete Fantasy

Chapter Rating: K+ ~ T [Violent Monster Fighting Scene] Min. Age: 11+

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone/anything from the forum Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson and its characters. There is no copyright infringement intended. I do not make any profit/money or take any credit. I have a good faith belief that use of the copyrighted work described above is not authorised by the copyright owner (or by a third party who is legally entitled to do so on behalf of the copyright owner) and is not otherwise permitted by law.

In Complete Fantasy:

Annabeth was awoken at seven in the morning by Clarisse, "The royal family of Alaska is coming. Like I care, but the queen demands we are present."

Annabeth groaned. Clarisse left her in peace so she could change. Being presentable for the royal family would be very important. Annabeth smiled remembering what Sally had told her about representing the family.

Annabeth took a quick shower excited to greet the family. She fingered the dress smiling. It was far by the most extraordinary dress ever. Except, the green dress was just as good. Sally had made the perfect choices for Annabeth.

Annabeth wasn't really a dress person, but wasn't life supposed to be simple their few days in the palace? After they leave, it'll be crazy, they'll be fighting for lives. They'll be tested on friendship, loyalty, intelligence, and each skill every individual had.

Annabeth gingerly wore the dress. She made a side braid for her hair and tied it with a blue ribbon at the end. She chose a beautiful, diamond owl necklace and matching earrings. Annabeth stared at the ring on her finger. It was given to her before her father died. It was her last connection to him.

Annabeth felt the tears coming in. She remembered when she was seven, she was walking down the street from school to home, she saw fire. There was nothing left but ashes and rubble.

When the fire at the Athena cabin appeared, it triggered so many bad memories, including when her father died.

Annabeth kept the ring. She looked at herself in the mirror. Annabeth decided not to put on any make up. She'll have to wash it away for training before the ball anyway.

Annabeth picked up the tiara given to her by Sally. She carefully placed it in her hair. She slipped her feet into the high heels she found in the closet. Taking one last look at herself, Annabeth left the room.

Thalia was coming out of her room, too. Her room was next door. Her eyes bulged at how Annabeth was dressed. "Seriously? Sure we eavesdropped on your and and the queen's conversation, but that's the dress? No make up that's good, but jewellery? What has this queen done to my Annie?"

Thalia dramatically dropped on her knees. She clutched her heart.

"Easy for you to say." Annabeth countered. " You're wearing all black."

Thalia grinned. "That's so amazing, you understand my fashion!"

Thalia and Annabeth made their way to the front gate where the family would be arriving in a carriage. Annabeth slipped a few times on the marble. Wearing high heels did not suit her. Thalia grinned, "You're like a princess!"

Then, she made a face. "Ew. Bratty girl." Thalia and Annabeth shared a laugh.

By the time they reached the entrance, everyone had already gathered. Sally gave Annabeth a proud look. Immediately, Mark came up to her.

"Annabeth…" he started. Thalia and Annabeth shared disgusted looks. "You look lovely. Would you accompany me to the ball today?"  
>Annabeth shook her head and declined his offer kindly. Thalia went of with Clarisse to talk about something to do with ways to kill people. Piper and Katie came up to her.<p>

"You look fabulous!" Piper exclaimed. "No make up, yet still a natural beauty!"

She squealed again.

"You've never dressed like this before. I'm glad you've unlocked your 'inner sparkle'," Katie grinned. Suddenly, her face became solemn. "Trouble 12:00."

Annabeth spun around. Rachel stood there wearing the most exposing dress Annabeth had ever seen. Though her green dress came to her feet, a slit in the dress exposed all her legs. Rachel's hair were let down with a sparkly blue hairpin in her hair.

Rachel came closer. "Where did you get that tiara?" she demanded.

Annabeth pushed Rachel. She fell on her butt on the pavement. "I got it from the queen."

Rachel growled. She got up and dusted off her dress and stood up. "You will regret."

Annabeth laughed as Rachel left. She faced Katie and Piper. "Doesn't it feel like I'm in a drama TV show?"

Piper and Katie laughed along with Annabeth. They chatted for a while about celebrities, the quest, training, and the ball. None of them had ever been to a ball like the one that night.

Annabeth stepped out of the circle of three. She made her way to Sally who was fixing her crown. Sally smiled when she saw Annabeth.

"Sally…" Annabeth started. "Why do you even need me to represent your family along with Percy and you?"

Sally took Annabeth's hand. "I've always wanted a daughter. Though, I only met you yesterday, you're exactly how I imagined my daughter would be." Sally's voice dripped with sadness. "I was about to have a daughter. She died."

Annabeth hugged Sally in comfort. "Thank you so much." Annabeth remembered the long chat they had between lunch and dinner the previous day. Maybe that was what brought them closer.

A carriage pulled up by them. Annabeth remembered reading in a book once of how in informal greeting, royals traveled in cars. In formal, they traveled in carriages with horses.

Two kings at the front riding two horses, mounted off their mares. The taller one with a beard starting to form came to Sally and kissed her hand. He hugged Percy. Obviously, this man was the king of the King of East USA.

The king turned to Annabeth, "You must be Annabeth. Sally was all over you as I heard on the phone last night." Annabeth blushed. She kept her head lower.

"Thank you, my king."

The king nodded, "My wife has chosen the perfect girl to represent the woman side of our family. You see, it's best if there's always one prince, and one princess because there will be both perspectives."

Annabeth nodded numbly. Was that all she was? A perspective? Probably to the king she was, Annabeth didn't want to believe that was all she was for the _perspectives._

Annabeth watched as the shorter man, probably the King of Alaska, opened the carriage door letting his wife, the queen, and his daughter, the princess out.

Annabeth absentmindedly played with her hair. The princess was beautiful with silky brown hair and startling blue eyes. It was the legendary Princess Calypso. But, the moment didn't last long. There was some movement by the main gate of the castle.

Annabeth drew her knife and hid it behind her back. She inched closer to Thalia who was chewing gum loudly. "Thalia!" she hissed.

Thalia looked at Annabeth with a bored expression. "Yeah, princess?"

Annabeth nudged her and pointed to the monster that was now identified as an Empousa. Thalia's silver bow and arrows immediately appeared in her hands. Hunter of Artemis perks.

Annabeth was oblivious to the commotion with the two royal families. She watched as the arrow Thalia shot fly through the air. The shot was aimed for the monster's heart, but it moved screaming. Several more Empousa joined the first. They attacked with no mercy.

Annabeth kicked off her heels. She fought the best she could in a dress, but more kept replacing the original. Out of the corner of Annabeth's eyes she noticed Percy swinging his sword madly. The one of the two kings was cursing as he tried to swing his iron sword. Percy's step-father may have known about the whole demigod world, but didn't have an intention to tell the other king.

The king of East USA, King Paul, pulled the king of Alaska, King Aatur out of the fight. Annabeth noticed that Percy's sword was Celestial Bronze, the only type of metal aside from silver and Imperial Gold that worked on monsters.

Unfortunately, Annabeth got distracted. Her eyes widened and her her hand muffled her scream as the Empousa she was fighting sunk its fangs into her arm. Annabeth threw her knife through its heart. It burst into dust, but left Annabeth on the floor, her blue dress badly torn and covered in blood.

Annabeth gingerly grabbed her knife. There was another coming after her, but this one was one of the last three. Annabeth saw black dots as she threw her knife again. It didn't get its aim. The Empousa bared its fangs and came closer.

Annabeth stood up in pain and backed away. She was weaponless. Suddenly, the monster burst into dust. Thalia stood behind it with a spear. "No one hurts my little sister!"

The last thing Annabeth saw was Thalia calling for help before it all went black.

* * *

><p>Percy played with his hands under the table. They were eating lunch with the royal family of Alaska. All his friends there to see him in his embarrassing prince-y outfit. Percy longed to be back at camp. Even though he was there for only a few days, he had so much fun.<p>

And as far as he knew, Annabeth was still in coma up in the royal clinic. Percy took a bite of pasta. He glanced around the table. All the demigods were eating slowly, worried for Annabeth. Thalia in fact had nothing her plate, her face hidden from view.

Percy didn't think she was crying. Thalia never cried, but it was obvious she was incredibly worried for Annabeth. All Percy really wanted to do was ask her to accompany him to the ball so he wouldn't have to go with Rachel or Calypso, but that was if she decided to wake up.

Rachel sat across from Percy, glaring at Calypso. Calypso glared right back at Rachel. King Aatur cleared his throat demanding attention. The demigods looked at his expensive clothing in disgust as if they were a disgrace.

"Percy, I heard you've training with the finest knights of the kingdom," the king asked.

Percy nodded. "Yes." He decided to stick with short answers, the shorter the answers, the less time at the table.

King Aatur nodded. "How admirable. One day, you will be just as powerful as your father."

Percy's father, King Paul, and Percy exchanged glances. King Aatur didn't have even the slightest idea of who Percy really was.

King Aatur went back to talking to Percy's dad, meanwhile, Calypso was cornering his friends. "So…you peasants…"

"We're not peasants," Thalia spat. "Why else would we be here? In fact, one of us is representing part of the royal family."

Calypso narrowed her eyes. "And now, she is left in the clinic. Princess who fights? She isn't even a real princess."

Percy snorted. "At least she acts like one better than—" Percy paused. He could see his mother sending him a dirty look. Percy was supposedly supposed to court either Rachel or Calypso. Percy still believed that being single, free, and sexy was the best way of living life.

A nurse from the clinic came hurrying and panic wheeled up in Percy's throat. What if the nurse was here to report Annabeth had slipped of into coma or even worse didn't survive?

The nurse hurried to his mother. "Queen…Annabeth Chase has awoken."

Thalia was up in seconds running towards the infirmary closely followed by Percy and Nico. They turned a hallway and came to a halt in front of the clinic door. Thalia pushed it open.

The nauseating smell of rubber hit Percy like a car. "Uh…"

"Where's Annabeth?" Thalia demanded at the front desk.

The receptionist gave Thalia a look over. "You can't see anyone until accompanied by a royal. This is the _royal _clinic."

Thalia growled. Percy pulled her hands off the desk. "She's with me."

The receptionist stammered a sorry and handed Percy a slip with three numbers on it. "This is a small clinic, but it has enough rooms. Annabeth Chase is in room 007."

Thalia smashed through the door separating the waiting rooms and the patient rooms. Nico followed her banging his head on the abruptly closed door. Percy laughed and pushed the door. He followed Thalia to her room. Thalia barged into the room.

The rest of the questers appeared excited. Of course, Rachel wasn't among them. What shocked Percy, was that Calypso was hurriedly trying to keep up the best she could in five foot heels and a dress.

Percy entered the room. Annabeth was standing next to Thalia who kept hugging her over again. She was still wearing the ripped dress, and her hair still managed to stay in a side braid. Her tiara and jewellery though was removed. She still managed to look beautiful. Annabeth smiled at him. "Hey."

Percy hugged Annabeth unintentionally. "You're alive."

Thalia snorted. "Why wouldn't she be? Did you really think she died?" Nico and Thalia burst into laughter. Hugs went around. Even Calypso hugged her.

Jason caught up to Percy while they were exiting the clinic. "Up for a friendly duel?"

Percy gave Jason a high five. "Sure thing. Your rooms's right across from mine, so we'll meet in the hallway."

* * *

><p>Jason was a good opponent, Percy had to admit. The final duel started in only five minutes. Everyone Percy knew was watching. Percy took a swig of water and wiped off some sweat that collected at his brow.<p>

He faced Jason and the two of them walked closer. Percy steadied Riptide, ready for the attack from Jason. The horn blew and Jason spun his sword in a deadly arc. Percy contoured it and went on offence. He swung his sword madly and Jason went on all defence conturing his attacks.

Jason ducked at a swing to his head and rolled to Percy's side. He jabbed at Percy's ribs, but Percy swung his sword just in time. Percy flipped over Jason head using Jason's sword as a trampoline.

He got Jason by surprise as he kicked the back of Jason's knee. Jason fell on the ground. Percy threw his sword and pounced on Jason. They wrestled for a couple of seconds. Jason swung his sword, but Riptide had already appeared back in Percy's pocket.

Percy met Jason's sword halfway, both fighting for dominance. Percy twisted his sword causing Jason to drop his. Swooping down to pick up Jason's sword he kicked Jason in the chest.

Jason fell down. Percy pierced him.

The horn blew once again announcing Percy's victory and everybody cheered. Percy helped Jason up. "Good fight."

Jason shrugged. "You have got to teach me that move, Percy."

* * *

><p>The ball was only in a couple of hours. Percy was going crazy. His mom notified him to pick either Calypso or Rachel, Option A or B to ask to the ball. Percy picked up the corset his mother gave him and paused. Time to make his move with Option C.<p>

Percy knew his mother had some connection with Annabeth. It was the perfect choice, and Percy had to admit, though he had no feeling towards her(that he could detect), she was beautiful with her curly blonde hair and startling grey eyes.

Earlier in the morning, she'd shown up looking like a princess, Percy could have sworn there was a weird attractive silver light attracting her. Percy grabbed a flower when no one was looking from a nearby vase. He hurried to Annabeth's room where she was hanging out with the girls.

As Percy turned the hallway, he saw Mark in front of the door just about to knock. He'd never talked to Mark privately or why he hated Percy so much.  
>Mark noticed him before Percy could say anything. "Stay away, <em>prince." <em>he said with such hatred. "I know you're here to ask Annabeth to the ball, and she will go with me." Mark knocked and swung the door open.

There were squeals from the girls. Percy peeked through the open door. Mark ripped the flower out of Percy's hands and headed to Annabeth. Percy was surprised to see all the guys there, too. Annabeth looked much better from the fight in the morning, two marks were still on her arm, but they were fading quickly, a result of nectar.

Annabeth wore some jean shorts and a camp tank top. She had her hair in a messy braid. She was bare-footed, sitting on her bed, looking up at Mark with a face that read '_annoying'. _

Mark went on one knee in front of Annabeth as if he was proposing. Annabeth looked startled as he raised the pink flower. "Annabeth, the moment I saw you, I knew you were the one. You look beautiful no matter what. You're kind and sweet, you care about everyone. Most importantly, you are the one I love—."

"Get to the point," Annabeth snapped.

Mark signed. "Will you go to the ball with me, Annabeth Chase?" The guys laughed a little. Percy pushed the rest of the door open and stepped inside.

Annabeth glanced at Percy for a second before pushing away the flower Mark was offering her. "Like I said before, no thank you, Mark."

Mark shoved the flower into her hands. "You don't want to go alone do you? All your friends here already have date with them!" Mark pointed a chubby finger towards Jason, Luke and the others guys excluding Percy. "You'll be all alone. That stupid prince behind me will be going with Rachel or Calypso. You. Will. Have. No. One."

All eyes were on Annabeth. She was still holding the flower that was shoved into her hands. Percy could see fat tears rolling down her cheeks. "Fine. But one mistake you do…"

Mark smirked. "No mistakes, my princess." He leaned forward to kiss Annabeth, but she shoved her hand in the way.

"This doesn't mean we're dating," Annabeth told him firmly. Her voice cracked as she spoke. The tears didn't stop. Why she was crying, Percy had no idea. Girls.

Mark settled for kissing her hand. He left her room throwing behind his shoulder, "I'll pick you up from here to escort you at 7, when it begins." One last wink and he was gone.

Annabeth fell onto her bed. She pulled up her covers over her head. Percy could hear her sobs through the blanket. Piper snuck up under the blanket. Their conversation underneath was muffled, but in a few minutes, Annabeth was sitting up with puffy red eyes.

"Why'd you say yes to that jerk?" Nico cut in sternly.  
>Piper patted Annabeth's back who was unable to answer. "Nico, what Mark said was actually right. All of us have dates except for Annabeth. How do you think she would feel?"<p>

"She's pretty enough to get a date at the ball, Piper," Thalia countered. "You've seen the dress she has to wear."

Annabeth huffed. "I don't care! All I want to have is someone who cares about me! Mark may be mean, but at least he cares! Get out!"

Percy quickly fled the room. He ran to the direction to where Calypso was staying. Option C, eliminated. Calypso was probably the better choice between Calypso and Rachel. She seemed nice. But then again, she was a spoiled princess and bad-mouthed his friends at the table.

**Okay, so it seems boring, but after the ball, I'll skip forward to when they go off to begin the quest! Thanks thanks…. *clapping***

**Cover: Jan. 5, 2015 PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE**

**Review: what can I say? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE**

**Question: Who do you like better? Percy or Harry?**

**My answer: PERCY hate harry…**

**Next Update: Sometime next week.**


	9. Time to Go

Chap. 9

Title: In Complete Fantasy

**THIS IS YOUR MOMENT! THE QUEST HAS BEGUN!**

Chapter Rating: K+ ~ T

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone/anything from the forum Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson and its characters. There is no copyright infringement intended. I do not make any profit/money or take any credit. I have a good faith belief that use of the copyrighted work described above is not authorised by the copyright owner (or by a third party who is legally entitled to do so on behalf of the copyright owner) and is not otherwise permitted by law.

In Complete Fantasy:

Annabeth sat on her bed looking over the map of the entire world. They'd decided to leave immediately after breakfast at 8 for the quest the next morning and they all depended on Annabeth for where to go first. Tracing the line from New York to Alaska, she calculated the distance.

Annabeth was sure that, Hades, one of the thirteen Olympians had a symbol hidden in Alaska. But, getting the Big Three symbols was probably best if it were last. The symbols were powerful and could destroy everything. But then again, if Kronos got his hands on those three first, they were gone for.

The door opened and Piper strode in without bothering to knock. "I can't believe you said yes to Mark."

Annabeth shrugged and turned her attention back to the world map. Piper peered over her shoulder. "Quest?"

Annabeth nodded. "I've figured out where two of the symbols might be hidden, but I don't know whether we should go out to the Big Three symbols first, or the others."

"Which two have you figured out?"

Annabeth pointed to Alaska. "Hades." She then pointed to France. "Aphrodite."

"My mom…" Piper mumbled. "Do you know _exactly _where they are?"

Annabeth shook her head. "I need a child of that god/goddess to be there."

Piper jumped of her bed and motioned to herself. "Daughter of love has appeared to help!"

Annabeth laughed. "No, if we go to France, that child will unlock a secret power, or you will unlock a secret power that will lead us to the symbol."

Piper paused. "So…I have a secret power?"

"Yes, but listen, here's the twist, you'll have to overcome your mother's enemies before being able to reach the symbol. We'll be there, but the limelight will be yours."

"And you know this because…" Piper motioned on.

Annabeth set aside the map. She opened the book Sally had given her and a the piece of paper she had written the translated version. "Any sentences written above the words, _You shall do as I say_ are jumbled up. They are supposed to be put in order. And so I did. That's how I found out. Riddles are kind of my thing."

Piper nodded. "And you're confused to whether we should go to the Big Three first or the others." she confirmed.

"Yes."

"Well…you want to know my opinion? Go to Athena first. Figure out where her symbol is. If Kronos has the advantage of intelligence and battle strategies, it'll be hard to get out of that. Then, go to the Big Three followed by the others."

Annabeth nodded. She hadn't thought about it that way, but it made more sense. She put the book away grabbing the map again. "So…where's Athena's?"

Piper gave her a puzzled look. "Athens. Where else?"

Annabeth froze, "We have to go to Greece last! We can't go there first! Kronos is gaining power there! It'll be suicide to go without back up!"

"Then get back up. There's fifteen of us. We can split up into three groups, 5 in each with a balanced power in each one. Each of the groups would go after a different set of symbols. One is attacked, there's back up with two more."

Annabeth scribbled it all down on a piece of paper. "We can travel to a place where three symbols are no more than a thousand miles away if possible. That way, it'll take less time for the other groups to reach the group in need!" Annabeth looked excitedly at Piper.

Taking Annabeth's pencil, Piper set on her desk. "The ball is in an hour, Annabeth. We've got to get you dressed, even if it's for an idiot named Mark Firefox.

* * *

><p>Annabeth stared at herself in the mirror. Piper had gone all out with the make up and hairstyle. Her green dress was absolutely stunning especially with aquamarine and diamond earrings and a necklace. Annabeth still wore the ring her father gave her. She would never let of it, but there was another ring, a pearl ring on her ring finger of the other hand.<p>

Annabeth practiced walking around with Piper ten minutes before the ball started. Annabeth was still not used to the heels. "Thanks Piper."

Piper smiled at her. "You look absolutely drop-dead gorgeous."

Annabeth nodded. "In the morning, can we make the groups together? Then, during breakfast we'll share and approve them. Then, we'll be off."

Piper grinned. "Sounds like a plan."

There was a knock on the door. "Annabeth! I'm here!" It was Mark's absolutely annoying voice.

Piper gave Annabeth an apologetic look. "See you later." She left the room. Annabeth followed her out seconds later. Mark stood there with a s illy smile on his face. For a second Annabeth thought she was wrong about him. Sure he was mean to everyone, but there must have been a reason.

"You look beautiful," Mark complimented. He showed her a stunning silver corset and slipped it on her wrist. "Come with me?" He held out his arm.

Annabeth hesitated. Then, Percy walked pass with Calypso arm in arm. She took Mark's arm.

The ballroom was huge and beautiful. Everything was arranged neatly. Decorations hung from the ceiling everywhere Annabeth looked. Mark led her to the snacks. He piled up his plate and when he offered some cookies, Annabeth declined politely.

Everyone around her seemed to be having fun. Was it just Annabeth who thought Mark was being extra nice?

"Quite a ball. Never been to one of these," Mark commented trying to start a conversation.

Annabeth nodded. "Nor have I. Demigods have hard lives."

Mark placed his wine glass on a empty tray as a waiter walked past. "I'll be right back." He headed off into the direction of the bathrooms, but never came back.

Annabeth walked around dancing with random son's of dukes or lords. She didn't see Mark anywhere at the party until three hours had past. He was walking towards her green in the face, holding his stomach. "I'm sorry Annabeth, I've nonstop sick since I drank that wine. I think I may need to return to my bedroom for the night."

Annabeth nodded, but before she could answer, she was whisked away by another guy. This time it shocked Annabeth to see it was Percy. "Wanna dance?" he asked with a lopsided grin.

Annabeth took his hand and was immediately dragged to the dance floor.  
>"So… how's the party?" Percy asked.<p>

Annabeth shrugged. "Yeah, fine. Mark got sick because of some wine and I was left alone for like three hours."

Percy threw his head back and laughed. "Gotta thank Leo for that."

Annabeth raised her eyebrows. "What?"

Leaning closer Percy tucked a blonde curl behind her ear. A simple gesture like that made Annabeth blush. "I wanted to ask you to the ball. Mark beat me to it. You look beautiful by the way."

"Was that why you were in the room when Mark asked me?" Annabeth asked. His green were so intimidating, she couldn't talk properly.  
>Percy nodded. "Yeah. Ditched Calypso during the ball. I asked her when you said yes to Mark."<p>

A slow song came on and Percy wrapped his hands around her waist. They danced in silence. But of course, all good things _had _to come to an end. Calypso was gaping at her with anger, but Annabeth didn't care. She left the party seconds later, retiring to her room.

* * *

><p>Piper arrived in Annabeth's room all packed up around 6 in the morning. They had two hours till they left, an hour till breakfast. Annabeth got a spare piece of paper and the two girls got comfortable on the bed.<p>

"Where do we start?" Piper asked. She wore a pair of full length jeans and a long-sleeved T-Shirt. Her hair were in their usual braid down her back. She wore Hello Kitty socks with her Nike sneakers by Annabeth's bed. "We should probably balance out the power in the three groups."

Annabeth once again spread the world map across her large bed. "Piper, it's not possible. Each time we land, we'll send a group of five demigods to track down the symbol. The other ten stay back. The symbols are too farther apart."

"Where will the other ten stay back?"

Annabeth put a square around Long Island Sound with a black marker, it was where camp was. "We'll take the Argo II."

The Argo II was a ship Annabeth designed, Leo and the Hephaestus cabin built the ship in the need of quests, it had never been used, but it was still tip top shape.

Piper shook her head violently. "No! It hasn't even been taken on a test run since its been built!"

"But its complete! We don't have time, Pipes. Do you have a better idea of what to do?" Annabeth cut in.

Piper played with her fingers. "Fine."

Annabeth drew a circle around Alaska and wrote _Hades _next to it, then she circled the other two symbol places she knew with the god/goddess it belonged to. "So we go to Athens first, then retreat before Kronos tries anything rash."

Piper nodded. "Right, and then later we go back for the final battle."

Annabeth stared at the map in front of her. Their third destination was Zeus or Poseidon, since they knew Hades's was already in Alaska. She let it go. Maybe they'll find out something in Athens or Alaska.

Piper and Annabeth spent the rest of the hour packing last minute things for the quest. They had to have everything. Extra clothes, nectar, ambrosia, (though Argo II was stocked to the top, a little more couldn't hurt.), extra weapons, gunpowder, (you never know.), and even air refreshers.

Piper checked their list. "If we're going to camp first, we can get all the remaining things from there."

Annabeth nodded wiping her hands. She was wearing shorts, a camp tank top, and sneakers, yet she was boiling. Annabeth couldn't understand how Piper could do it, she was all covered yet not a single sweat broke out. "You know, there was no use coming to the palace."

"But we needed a break, Annabeth. _You _needed a break. You knew everything about the war before us, you've been planning for like ever!"

Shrugging of the comment, Annabeth shouldered her duffle bag that had arrived in the night the day before. "Let's go to breakfast."

The others were already there at the table scarfing down scrambled egg and pancakes. Annabeth piled her plate with a little of everything. It was probably the last meal that was complete for her.

Paul sat quietly at the head of the table, Mason sat by his side, gobbling everything he could get his hands on. Sally sat on the other side of Paul hardly eating anything. Her face showed pure worry for her son. The other royal family sat with them giving a distasteful look at the questers, except for Rachel of course.

Annabeth pushed her plate a way. "Listen up!"

Everyone on the table looked at her. She waved of King Aaron and his daughter both who had a face masked with anger. "We're going to camp first and getting the Argo II. We'll leave immediately with no stops at camp. Our first destination is Athens."

Piper filled them in with all Annabeth and her had talked about through the last few days. Everyone agreed with their reasoning. Annabeth couldn't help but noticed how Mark's personality changed since they left camp. He actually acted like he cared.

Annabeth turned her attention to Leo, "If we want to take the Argo II, we'll need gunpowder. Lots of it. We have to stock up on food and medical supplies, and our weapons. We'll need a few days at the least."

Annabeth groaned. "We don't have a few days!" She turned to Sally. "I'm sorry for saying this so informally, but give us all the food you have, please. Just keep the minimum amount you need to feed everyone in the castle."

Sally nodded. "Mason will drive you guys to camp from the limousine, but I'll send a carriage, too. It'll be stocked up with food, weapons, and protection."

Nodding, Annabeth moved on, "Leo, I did bring some gunpowder from camp, we have a whole shed with gunpowder. We can load up the Argo II, hopefully we can do it in a couple of hours. The camp will have no choice, but to help us until we leave. Leo, what else?"

Leo thought for a moment, "Aside from furniture, we can pick up the rest on the way when we stop by the places with symbols. You mentioned how five go and ten stay back, seven of the ten go shopping. The other three protect the ship."

"Good plan. We'll do that every time. Sally, can you send fifteen beds, closets, nightstands and lamps? I'm sure you'll have them, though there is much I am asking for."

Sally stood up, "I'll go send several carriages on their way." She left in hurried strides.

King Aaron stood up angrily, "What is this nonsense? What are you talking about?"

King Paul gave Annabeth an apologetic look. He dragged King Aaron and his family to another place, far from where the questers were preparing.

Annabeth clapped her hands, "Move it people! Pack up and bring your duffle bags, one each, to the front gate. No dresses, skirts, jewellery, make up, or—."

"Excuse me?" Rachel stood up. Annabeth had forgotten she was coming. "I am a princess! I can't live without those things!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. She wanted to yell at Rachel, but they were running out of time. "I'll have the Aphrodite cabin stock you up on that. Otherwise, one duffel bag right now."

Rachel nodded eagerly. The group took off leaving Annabeth, Piper, Nico, and Percy, the only four that had already packed. Annabeth slumped in her seat. "Wow."

Nico snorted. "Wow?"

Glaring at him, Annabeth shouldered her duffel bag, though it was immediately taken by her. She whirled around to see Percy grinning. "I'll hold this for you." Annabeth blushed, but accepted.

The four of them walked to the gate in silence. Apollo decided to shine the sun with extra energy. The heat rained down on Annabeth burning her skin. She sat down on the ground under the shady part.

Percy dropped down next to her. "So…quest, huh?"

Annabeth ran her hand down her arm. "Yeah. Argo II is a beautiful ship. You'll be excited."

"I can already tell."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"I don't get it."

"How can you not get it?"

"Like that."

Percy gave her an amused look. "Wow, Smarty Pants doesn't get something."

"What you said was completely out of place, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth grinned back.

"Seaweed Brain, huh?"

"Yep."

"That's my line!" Percy pouted. "You're such a Wise Girl."

Annabeth flipped her hair, which had come free from the ponytail. Percy laughed with her.

"I've always wanted to belong somewhere…" Percy started. He stared wistfully among the distance. "I wish I wasn't a prince."

Annabeth signed. "I ran away from home when I was seven. I went back to see it in flames." Annabeth felt a tear down her cheek. She should have given her father a second chance. Now, he was gone. Forever.

Percy wiped the tear away, but several replaced the original. Annabeth buried her head in her hands and sobbed. She didn't care if all her friends were watching, she just wanted something that she wants to happen. Annabeth had no family left.

A strong pair of arms wrapped themselves around Annabeth. She was guided to the limousine where all her friends gave her sad looks.

Mason stood up. "Same seating plan!"

Thalia, Percy, and Annabeth got into the last row. Thalia fell asleep instantly. Annabeth braided her hair into a messy side braid silently. "Sorry."

Percy shook his head, "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up."

Annabeth looked away. Seconds later, she felt herself drifting away.

* * *

><p>Chiron was waiting for them when they arrived. Annabeth snuggled deeper into what she asleep on. Opening her eyes a peek, she noticed that Percy had his arms around her protectively, the worse part, Annabeth was sleeping on him, who was sleeping on Thalia's arm. She would be so pissed when she woke up.<p>

For once, Annabeth didn't care. She took a deep breath and fell back onto his chest. For a few moments no one disturbed her. Then, Mason walked over to her. "I know you're awake, Princess."

Annabeth groaned. "I'm not a princess."

Mason snorted. "You might as well be. Wake up. The Argo II is completely stocked up and ready to go. We got here like four hours earlier. The three of you missed lunch, the camp all put their effort into the Argo II, it's beautiful by the way."

Thalia moved in her sleep. She tried sitting up, but then realised she was stuck under Percy. Annabeth didn't move. Thalia screamed her help, apparently Percy was too much for the punk hunter. "Get this filthy creature off of me!"

"Thalia…" Annabeth signed.

"Okay, okay, over reaction, but seriously, my arm is turning blue."

Annabeth rolled off Percy. She finally got him to wake up. After lots of pushing and shoving, they got out in one piece. Chiron looked annoyed as the three sleepy teenagers groggily approached him.

"Took you long enough." Chiron complained. "The entire camp's been working so hard since the carriages arrived. And that was three hours before your limousine arrived. Everyone in the limousine got straight to work immediately. You three decided sleeping was the right thing to do."

"Sorry."

Leo came running down the hill grinning like a madman, "The Argo II is in the play."

**Phew! Took so long! Anywho…did you like it? The leave in the next chapter, and that's when the action starts!**

**Cover Contest: Jan. 30,2015**

**Reviews: What's the point of writing with no reviews?**

**Next Update: Sometime next week.**


	10. Snow Queen

Chap. 9

Title: In Complete Fantasy

Chapter Rating: K+ ~ T

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone/anything from the forum Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson and its characters. There is no copyright infringement intended. I do not make any profit/money or take any credit. I have a good faith belief that use of the copyrighted work described above is not authorised by the copyright owner (or by a third party who is legally entitled to do so on behalf of the copyright owner) and is not otherwise permitted by law.

In Complete Fantasy:

Annabeth waved as the Argo II lift up into the air. Everyone at camp was screeching and yelling words of encouragement. The camp disappeared and Annabeth dropped her waving.

The fifteen of them sat at the deck lounge chairs. A large already-attached umbrella covered them from the droplets of rain. Leo broke the silence. "There are only seven rooms. How are all of going to fit?"

"I already thought that over. Twelve of us are going to share a bedroom with one other. One group of three. The beds have been already placed," Annabeth said.

"Have you made the groups?" Katie asked. "I don't want to be with a random person."

Annabeth shook her head, "Didn't have time."

Thalia grinned. "Dibs on the biggest bedroom with Annie, here!"

Annabeth glared at her, "Annabeth, not Annie. All the bedrooms are the same size. We can take the one in the middle. It has the best layout."

Piper plucked a leaf from a plant nearby. "Katie, wanna share a room?"

Katie nodded. "Sure thing."

"Could we go together, Percy?" Luke asked. "Nico, me, and you could be the group of three."

Percy and Nico nodded their approval. The three boys left to choose their room. Piper and Katie left to choose theirs, too. Thalia tugged on Annabeth's arm. "Let's go make ourselves comfortable in our room."

Annabeth loved her room. It had a silvery, blue tinge to it, it suited both Thalia and Annabeth. Thalia stepped back from changing the sheets of her bed dark blue and black. "Looks better, huh?"

Annabeth didn't answer. She didn't like Thalia's style, but it wasn't for her to say. "I don't want to go on this quest."

Thalia dropped the white sheets. "What? You're…you're Annabeth Chase!"

Annabeth glared. "I just don't want to. It's like unlocking a power could be the death of me. What if I can't handle this power?" Annabeth flopped on her bed and Thalia sat by her.

"You know something, don't you?"

Annabeth fiddled with her camp necklace with nine beads all lined up. "There's something called the Mark of Athena. I don't know much about it other than the fact that it is bad luck. Real bad. If that's what I'll get, our whole quest is practically doomed."

Thalia crossed her arms, "But Annabeth, isn't having the mark a good thing?"

"Not in all cases."

Thalia stood up, "I'm going to go eat dinner. I already missed lunch. Join me if you want to." She strode out of the room glancing back for a second. "You've changed, Annabeth." She whispered before she left.

Annabeth curled up on her bed. These days she felt so…dependent, and lonely. What was happening to her? The air suddenly grew chilly. Annabeth rubbed her arms to keep warm. She crawled into bed pulling the covers all the way up to her chin. Ice started forming on the walls of her room. Shivering, Annabeth closed her eyes and went to sleep with an empty stomach.

* * *

><p>Percy banged on the door. Thalia was crying next to him sinking to the ground. "It's hopeless! The door's frozen shut! It's all my fault!"<p>

Nico heaved her up, "I don't care! Get up and do something!" he yelled at her. The wind around them blew more than a hundred miles per hour. The rest of the questers aside from Annabeth(who was stuck in the frozen room), Thalia, Percy, and Nico, were all out on deck facing down Khione and her snowstorm.

They were all eating dinner, it wasn't a big feast, they had to save for later, but it was satisfying. Then, suddenly there was a large BANG, and poof! Khione started that snowstorm. It wasn't long before Thalia noticed Annabeth wasn't in the fight. Nico, Percy, and Thalia ran down to her room to see it frozen shut.

"Annabeth! Can you hear me! Please!" Percy yelled hopeless. Thalia kept on sobbing. Nico drew his sword and banged the door with it.

"That's it! Percy get your sword, break the ice!" Nico continued banging on the door with his sword. Percy meanwhile ran down to the armoury. He grabbed a median-sized shield and ran back to Annabeth's room. Nico had made no progress.

"Nico move!" Percy ran at the door with the shield held up. He threw it last minute, and the ice started cracking. Percy did round 2, and the ice completely shattered.

Thalia pushed away Percy and ran into the room, opening the door. The walls were all covered in ice, having only one target. Annabeth. She lay on her bed shivering with all the ice slowly creeping towards her.

Thalia checked her pulse. "She's alive!"

"But barely. Her life force is slipping away, get her out of this room!" Nico cried.

Percy swooped up Annabeth into his arms and ran out of the room followed closely by Nico and Thalia. He immediately took her down to the common room and placed her in front of the fireplace that was still roaring with heat. The colour slowly came back to her face.

Thalia dropped by Percy, "Go. I'll watch her. They need you up there!"

Percy uncapped Riptide and followed Nico to the deck. It was chaos. The only one who was holding up against Khione in one piece, was Leo. He held two torches in his hands, using them as weapons. "You may be hot, but you're an angry dude!"

Khione snarled, "That is an insult to me, son of Hephaestus! I am cold, not hot!"

Leo swung the torch again, "You lack in dating vocabulary."

Piper through her knife at Khione. Khione dodged. There was a howling sound from the sky. Khione bared her teeth which looked absolutely ridiculous.

She through aside Leo who landed on top of Travis. Travis pushed Leo off glaring.

Khione made a beeline for Percy and Nico who were still standing in the doorway to go indoors. Percy and Nico dived to avoid being turned into human pancake. The door froze over and shattered. Khione ran inside.

Nico helped Percy up, "Not very graceful, huh?" They ran after Khione tripping over their shoes once in a while. Percy found her in the common room.

"Why isn't she melting? It's so warm here!" Percy whispered before creeping up on Khione. Annabeth and Thalia turned around in shock. Percy was happy to see Annabeth up and healthy, but Khione had her eyes trained on her. Thalia helped Annabeth up and her bow and arrows appeared.

"This is no place for you, Khione!"

Khione smiled, "Oh, but it is." She stretched her arm, her fingers pointing at Annabeth. Percy tackled her, but it was too late. Khione laughed with glee as Annabeth was struck in the forehead. She crumbled to the ground.

Khione screeched. "Insolent, boy! I was aiming at the heart!" she disappeared with a poof. Thalia ran and placed Annabeth back in front of the fire.

Will ran to Annabeth and doing all kinds of check ups. The rest of the questers sat at the dining table. That's when Percy realised that Rachel hadn't been seen anytime during the fight. He swung his legs back in forth conveying the message to Luke un-verbally.

Luke gave him a confused look, "Nowhere?" he said out loud. "Hey, has anyone seen Rachel? Who's sharing a room with her?"

Clarisse grunted, "I am. She's a pain. She came for dinner, though."

Percy felt his legs kick something. He immediately looked down. Rachel was under the table quivering. "Rachel?"

Rachel faced him, her green eyes drooping, "Percy…help me!" She collapsed seconds later.

Percy brought his head up, "Did we have to bring Rachel along?"

Katie poked a broccoli in her plate, "She's the oracle, clear-sighted. She'll be a good use to our quest."

Travis snorted, "Yeah, annoying use to our quest."

Katie glared at her boyfriend. They started dating only a month before Percy arrived at camp, "That is whenever she isn't acting like a snotty princess." Katie stood up. "Now, somebody help me drag her out from there."

No one volunteered. Percy made an excuse of going to the bathroom and escaped the room. He slammed the door to his room shut and collapsed on his bed while tripping over Nico's rubber ducky. Percy didn't understand why it was so important to bring a bath toy.

Percy closed his eyes. He may have been excited when he left for camp, but now all he wished for was to be a normal prince. Heck, he even wished to be a commoner.

Nico barged into the room interrupting Percy's private time, "Hi!"

Percy sat up from the bed, "Can I ever have some privacy?"

"We're sharing a room. Privacy isn't in my dictionary," Nico jumped on his bed and landed with his face smack in the middle.

They silent for a while. Nico propped up his elbow to support his head. "Percy, I can't shake off a funny feeling about Luke."

Percy faced him. Nico's face was covered with stress lines. His dark eyes seemed even darker in the dim light. Nico wore his usual black attire, "What do you mean, Nico? And talk quietly. Luke could come in anytime."

Nico signed, "When Khione attacked, she was after Annabeth—."

"Why Annabeth?"

Nico glared at him, "Annabeth is our key to finding Athena's symbol. And that particular symbol is very powerful, holds they key to intelligence and strategies."

"Okay, I get it. But what about that?"

"I noticed that Luke… he was standing off to the side. He wasn't fighting, yet Khione had no intention of hurting him. And Luke, he has a connection to Annabeth," Nico turned the other way.

"I know. Luke, Thalia, and Annabeth ran away."

"Exactly. He wasn't doing anything. Haven't you seen how he acts when we cuss at Kronos and Chaos?"

Percy's eyes widened, "He defends them! You're implying that Luke could betray us!" Percy then said softly, "He couldn't…"

"Bingo," Nico said, yet he didn't seem happy at all. His voice was raspy and worn out. Just as he was about to say something, Luke opened the door grinning like a madman. Nico and Percy exchanged glances.

"Rachel was so hard to get out. She was like a doll!" Luke laughed flopping onto his bed.

Percy pulled the covers up to his chin, "I'm going to sleep."

"Yeah, me too," Nico said.

The lights were turned off(though Luke kept looking in his iPhone 5s). Percy was beginning to slip away, but he heard an interesting rap through the room. Groaning Percy turned on the lamp on his nightstand.

Percy picked up his iPhone 6+ and checked his calls. His mom called. Percy tucked himself back under the covers before calling her back. "Mom?"

His mother's voice came from the other end, "Oh, Percy! How's the quest? Things aren't going very well here."

"Quest is fine, got attacked, but we handled it well. What's going on?"

The other end was quiet for a moment, "Oh Percy, the mortal country of Greece and East USA has allied against Russia. Be careful as you walk through the streets, you'll be brought to the palace. Remember, it's the mortal part. Not godly. Sleep tight, honey."

Without giving Percy a chance to answer, Sally had put down the phone. Percy felt a tinge of annoyance. He just had to be a prince. Couldn't he have a normal commoner?

* * *

><p>Percy was glad to see Annabeth up at the breakfast table. Even Rachel was there, but for a change she was eating her food quietly. Mark still hadn't shown up. Percy was wondering when he'd show his pathetic face.<p>

Thalia stood up bring the attention to her. She rubbed Annabeth's shoulder. "Annabeth, may seem warm, but we countered a problem when she woke up. All us girls were there. I say no more."

Surprisingly Rachel was the one to continue, "When Annabeth woke up in the infirmary, there was ice forming on her bed starting from her and slowly spreading out. Annabeth wasn't affected by the cold."

"It didn't make any difference. Other than the fact that I couldn't move well," Annabeth put in.

Rachel patted her arm, "We suspect that the fact that Khione struck her in the wrong place…might have accidentally given Annabeth power over snow and ice. Except for the fact that Annabeth body temperature hasn't changed at all. She's still her normal warm self."

Grover leaned forward, "Annabeth's got that kind of look. The power suits her."

"But could be dangerous," Piper countered. "It's not a good thing. Annabeth, can you control it?"

Annabeth nodded, "Thalia helped me. She said it was just like using the Big Thee powers, concentration and emotion." She used her thumb to draw a circle on the table with immediately followed by becoming ice, just that perfect circle.

"In some ways, we can use it to our advantage. In Athens, I mean. One of Athena's childrens' fears are spiders, right? Freeze them all up," Luke commented with a grin.

Annabeth didn't make any eye contact, "It doesn't make a difference, what I may have to fear…it'll most probably be something to do with my intellectual ability, a mind fear."

"A phobia. But it's just in the mind, right?" Katie asked.

Annabeth shuddered, "Not just the mind, Katie."

Piper stood up, "Katie and I need to sort out our room." She and Katie left without a second glance.

One by one, everyone left, leaving only Nico, Percy, Thalia, and Annabeth. Percy stared at the bandage around Annabeth's head, could Khione's one blast make such a difference. In a way, Percy was scared, he didn't whether it was a curse or blessing from the gods. Maybe it was both.

"I was thinking in Athens, since it is in Greece, the four of us go. The Big Three and daughter of Athena. Powerful four, we need that in Athens," Thalia said. She gave Percy a pointed look as if saying, 'Say yes.'

"That might be a good idea," Annabeth agreed. "But our scent will be too strong, we'll attract too many monsters."

"Unless we can hide our scent," Nico said staring at his reflection on a photo frame behind Thalia's shoulder.

Percy snorted playing with Riptide in pen form, "How are we going to do that? Spray air refreshers on ourselves before we go?"

Annabeth got a playful look in her eye making her grey eyes sparkle, "You know, that might actually work."

* * *

><p>"This is ridiculous!" Percy complained. Athens was only a few hours away, it was official that that the four of them would be going. Annabeth giggled next to him.<p>

"Stand still!" She stuck some more scented candles in Percy's jean pockets. She grinned. "You smell horrible!"

"Gee, thanks a lot," Percy said sarcastically.

Annabeth fished out a small vial from her pocket. It was the mixture Will had made to mask their smell magically. Annabeth fingered it, "It's cold, trust me, I had to wear it too."

Percy frowned. He took the vial and looked at Annabeth for approval who nodded eagerly. Percy through the liquid on himself. Percy screeched in surprise. It was like he had taken a dip in Antarctica's water. He groaned.

Annabeth giggled again taking the vial from Percy, "That was fun."

"Fun?" Percy complained. He didn't find the reason for mud to be dropped on him and scented candles in his pockets. Annabeth had spent a whole hour trying to make Percy smell bad. "Why did I have to smell bad? You smell like lemon."

Annabeth blushed, "It's fun don't you think? Tricking you to smell horrible."

Percy groaned again while Annabeth bed flopped on Nico's bed. Both Luke and Percy's side of the room were like a hurricane. The door opened and a sudden 'woah' was heard.

Nico scooted around the mud stained Percy, "What was going on here? And my bed! Get off my bed!"

Annabeth grumbled as she stood up. She gave Nico a pointed look, "What are you doing here?"

Nico pointed to his bed, "Well, daughter of Athena, this is my shared room."

Percy sniffed his shirt. He almost fainted. Annabeth had done her job a little too well, "I smell gross!"

Nico snorted, "You always smell gross."

Percy glared at him while Annabeth patted Nico's shoulder, "To mask his smell, don't you think it's great?"

"And you fell for it," Nico laughed, "Wow, Percy, you're brain is stuffed."

Annabeth laughed, "With seaweed." She winked at Percy, "See you later smelly Seaweed Brain."

Annabeth marched out of the room while Nico laughed his butt off. What nice friends.

**Sorry for not updating…I was really really busy. I'm trying to make this story incredibly interesting, but I'm not getting many followers or views.**

**Please spread the word if you like it!**

**Reviews would be amazing.**

**~PrincessOfAtlantis101**


	11. A Tiny Problem

Chap. 11

Title: In Complete Fantasy

Chapter Rating: K+ ~ T

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone/anything from the forum Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson and its characters. There is no copyright infringement intended. I do not make any profit/money or take any credit. I have a good faith belief that use of the copyrighted work described above is not authorised by the copyright owner (or by a third party who is legally entitled to do so on behalf of the copyright owner) and is not otherwise permitted by law.

In Complete Fantasy:

Thalia had to admit, Athens was beautiful. The Argo II landed in a lone park away from all the people. Thalia felt a sudden pang of sadness, being a huntress was fun most of the time, but was it everyday you got to hang out with friends. She wanted to enjoy the time they had together, every second of it.

Thalia glanced behind her, the Argo II was no longer in sight, she felt vulnerable. Percy gave her a encouraging smile, though the fear in his face was clearly noticeable. Nico stopped abruptly facing Percy in a mixture of anger and annoyance.

"The phone call! A few days ago…your mom told you to hide yourself or you'll be taken to the palace! Everyone's staring at you!" Nico cried.

Percy's eyes flew open he ducked behind Nico and buried his face in his T-Shirt. Annabeth held up her hand, "What phone call?"

"A war against Greece and East USA, verses Russia… something about a disagreement?" Nico said. "Percy's got to hide his face, he decided to be a prince by birth."

Thalia looked around. She hadn't noticed before, but now she saw many Grecians pointing their direction in disgust. It wouldn't be long before they were reported to the palace. Thalia handed Percy her hoodie. He quickly put it on with a small 'thank you'.

"Where do we go?" Thalia asked. No where struck her as the heart of Athena.

Annabeth looked at her hands, "The Khione incident was definitely not my hidden ability. It's a curse I have to learn to use, but we can't go anywhere till i get my ability."

Thalia scanned the scenery. She noticed a small coffee shop at the end of the street. "Let's go get some coffee first."

* * *

><p>"So, Annabeth, this power, is it supposed to automatically strike you?" Percy asked.<p>

Annabeth pursed her lips. She closed her eyes for a second. Thalia noticed the amount of stress lines around her forehead.

"Something is wrong," Thalia immediately figured out.

Annabeth rubbed her forehead, "Nothing." She stammered.

Percy took her hand away from her forehead and spoke to her firmly, "We're here to help. We're a team. We have to tell each other our weaknesses to survive."

Annabeth stared at him then at the rest of the team. She signed, "I got a message from my mom when we entered the Greece territory."

Thalia leaned forward motioning her to go on.

"It…was a coin. My mom called it the Mark of Athena, but she mentioned how it wasn't my ability."

Nico tapped his coffee mug, "If it isn't your ability, how is it supposed to help us?"

Annabeth was silent for a moment. She took a bite of her blueberry muffin, "It's supposed to help us in the final chapter of our quest."

Thalia leaned back in her chair. She didn't like the sound of this coin, "Bring it out."

"I left at the ship. We don't need it right now anyway."

"Good riddance," Nico grumbled. "It could have helped in some way."

The four of them were silent. Thalia watched a waiter with a name tag saying, Brad, make its way to him them. She took that as a warning and sat up.

The waiter slammed his hand on the table glaring at Annabeth, "Daughter of Athena, you dare to enter the territory of Erebos!"

He transformed immediately, seven feet tall with scaly, grey ashy skin. His eyes were black slits with claws for hands. Thalia had never seen such big feet. He could squish her like a bug.

Brad stomped his foot and roared. The impact knocked Thalia out of chair. She groaned spitting out dirt. Mortals were screaming, the alarms were ringing, and police cars started to show up. A little kid was giggling trying to run to Brad, but his mother kept him back.

Thalia's hunter bows appeared on her shoulder. She aimed and shot at Brad, but he had his attention on trampling Annabeth. Annabeth's face was white, she held her bronze knife, but she frozen in place.

Brad ran headfirst her way. Percy pushed her away and swung his sword ending up in the coffee counter. Thalia ran to him, "What's the plan?"

"Run."

"_What?" _

"Run!"

"Why?" Thalia asked ducking from a flying chair.

"Brad said we're in the territory of Eereeboos—."

Thalia rolled her eyes, "Erebos. Minor god, I think."

"So, we get out, we safe." Safe at the hands of hell.

Thalia watched as Nico ran in circles around Brad to confuse the monster, but instead fell on the ground with dizziness. Thalia grumbled, "Can't do anything properly, boys."

Percy looked offended, "Hey."

Thalia drew another arrow and shot at Brad again. She ducked behind the counter when Brad turned. Percy grabbed her arm, "I'll distract. You take Nico and Annabeth out of here. I'll follow."

"Works well," Thalia crawled out of the counter and hurried to Annabeth and Nico.

Annabeth nervously glanced at Percy who was riding on Brad's back, "We should help."

"Get out of here. Percy'll follow," Thalia commanded. She hoisted her groaning cousin, Nico, and scrambled to the exit. Annabeth followed behind her. They fell onto the pavement and Percy came hurrying out.

Brad stomped its foot, "And stay out!"

"Well he's jolly," Percy grumbled covering his head with the hood again. Why did he have to be a prince anyway?

"We've got to figure out a way in there," Nico wheezed. He wiped his mouth with his shirt.

Annabeth sat down next to Nico, "But why is this place, just this place Erebos's territory?"

**Be happy i updated before 14 reviews. does it really take that long to write a 'update' or 'don't continue?' **

**14 by next Sunday that's the goal. **

**~PrincessOfAtlantis101**


	12. This is Torture

Chap. 12

Title: In Complete Fantasy

Chapter Rating: K+ ~ T

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone/anything from the forum Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson and its characters. There is no copyright infringement intended. I do not make any profit/money or take any credit. I have a good faith belief that use of the copyrighted work described above is not authorised by the copyright owner (or by a third party who is legally entitled to do so on behalf of the copyright owner) and is not otherwise permitted by law.

**Thank you to the following for reviewing:**

CanwejustTALKaboutbooks

katerocks123

Guest

**I am officially up to 15 reviews! I felt a little…mean…in the last chapter…but if it's possible, next saturday, 18 reviews? Please? It's just three more.**

**IMPORTANT: I WILL BE UPDATING EVERY SATURDAY. And I'm living in Singapore, so my Sat. might be a little different than your saturday…**

**This one's extra funny! **

In Complete Fantasy:

For once, Percy knew how homeless people felt. And that was saying a lot since Percy was a prince. He laid on the pavement as Annabeth and Thalia answered the police questions about the 'incident'.

Apparently, a waiter had harassed a group of four teenagers which had them cowering. As if. One waiter and four teenagers? Even mortal teens could handle that. Annabeth put on a big show of fake crying. She was pretty good at it, too. Thalia pretended to comfort her while Nico sat by Percy's feet putting on a cursing show. To Percy it looked like Nico was cursing from the attack.

"I need your names," The officer said. He was handed a clipboard and pen.

"Annabeth Chase," Annabeth said. She pointed to Thalia, "Thalia. Just Thalia, and Nico Di Angelo. That's…um… Perry Johnson."

The officer gave Percy a proud look, "Perry, like in Perry the platypus in Phineas and Ferb."

Nico and Thalia stifled a laugh. Annabeth stared emotionless. Percy opened and closed his hand. Sure, he loved Phineas and Ferb, but Perry wasn't even his real name.

"Last I checked, I wasn't a platypus," Percy complained.

The officer chuckled, "With a name like that, I won't be surprised if you turned into one." He and the other police officers left in their cars leaving a fuming Percy.

"Since when was my name Perry?" Percy asked.

Annabeth grinned, "Well we don't want them to know you're a prince, do we Perry the platypus?"

Nico howled, "That's never getting old!"

Once the laughter died down Annabeth stood up and started walking in the opposite direction of the Argo II.

"Where're you going?" Thalia asked.

Annabeth gave her a look and put her hands on her hips in an attractive way, "You want to get that symbol or what?"

"Symbols, right," They scrambled up and followed Annabeth into the market. It was buzzing. The way the market was set up was quite old fashioned. Stalls here and there with customers surrounding the merchandise.

Annabeth waved Percy over, "As a prince, you should be good with words. See that old lady over there?" She pointed to a lady with her back turned. The old woman had white hair. She wore a loose tank top with acne on her back.

Percy gagged, "Please don't make me talk to her."

Thalia and Nico next to them laughed, "Too late!" Nico put on a pair of plastic gloves from who knows where and tapped the old lady's shoulder.

She turned making Percy, Nico, and Thalia screech. She had acne all over her face, moles decorating it making her face look diseased. Her white hair stuck out everywhere. Percy clawed on Annabeth's tank top, "Help!"

Annabeth huffed. She pushed the three cousins backwards, "Be nice!" and faced the lady. She spoke confidently, "Ma'am, where can I find the library?"

The woman stuck her finger in her nose, "Ah…honey…turn a block. Three hours of walking, you should get there."

Annabeth raised her eyebrow. She nodded slowly, "Can you lead us to a sane person?"

The woman grinned taking her finger out she reached out to pat Annabeth, but Annabeth retreated.

Annabeth spat at the ground, "You are one mad old lady."

Percy grinned at his cousins, "So much for being nice."

At the end, they contacted a perfectly sane teenager who led them to the closest library, minutes away. Unfortunately, for Percy, the girl took a little bit of liking in him. He suffered her pathetic flirting the whole way.

Annabeth thanked her at the end and with a shove, she was gone, "Okay, I want all of you to look at the history of Greece. Find out whatever you can about Erebos."

"Hey…when you said we were coming to the library, I didn't think we'd have to read," Nico frowned. His eyes scanned the bookshelves in disgust.

Annabeth gave him a look, "Really? This is the library, not the club."

"Yeah, well I was hoping for a library club," Nico grinned and nudged Percy. He busted out some horrifying dance moves.

Percy shook his head shoving Nico making him fall on the floor, "You call that dancing?"

Thalia stomped her foot, "Get looking, prince!"

* * *

><p>Percy groaned. It seemed like eternity. He sat with Annabeth at his side on one of the library table.<p>

Annabeth smacked him, "Seaweed Brain! I found something! Listen to this! Erebos was the minor god of deep darkness and shadows!" She looked around widely, "Where are Thalia and Nico? We have to go!"

Percy groaned again, "We spent hours in here looking for that?"

Annabeth frowned, "It's only been ten minutes."

"That's not the point!"

Thalia emerged from the bathroom looking all shaken up. She turned back at the bathroom and yelled, "I'm a hunter, not a love doctor!"

Nico popped up from no where, "Did someone say love doctor? I'm here!"

Annabeth groaned, "Get serious people!"

"Technically, we're demigods."

Annabeth stood up abruptly. She drew her dagger cursing loudly in Greek. Thalia yelped, "Calm girl! We're getting serious."

Annabeth looked satisfied as she eyed Nico and Percy. Percy rubbed his neck. He hadn't noticed the aura radiating Annabeth had changed incredibly. She looked more independent, stronger in all ways including power.

Nico crept closer to Annabeth, he whispered something in Annabeth's ear. Annabeth's face turned a slickly colour of red. She grabbed Nico by the ear, "I'll give you a frostbite!"

Annabeth flashed the chair near Nico. The chair shattered in a million ice pieces and Nico yelped.

Thalia separated them, "To the coffee shop!"

They arrived in minutes, it was the same as they left it, Brad was no where in sight. Annabeth beckoned them closer, "Erebos is the god of shadows, he'll try to trick you. The moment we step in, we'll get searching for the symbol. You guys help me, we need that shield, Aegis. I…think I know where it is. It's the symbol."

Percy went first. He opened the coffee shop and stepped inside the ruined place. He felt a blast of wind engulf him and everything went black.

**Remember the phone call in chap. 10? I changed it to this:**

**The other end was quiet for a moment, "Oh Percy, the mortal country of Greece and East USA has allied against Russia. Be careful as you walk through the streets, you'll be brought to the palace. Remember, it's the mortal part. Not godly. Sleep tight, honey."**

**So, now Greece and East USA have allied instead.**

**I'll be updating next Sat.**

**18 reviews, remember.**

**~PrincessOfAtlantis101**


	13. A Choice

Chap. 13

Title: In Complete Fantasy

Chapter Rating: K+ ~ T

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone/anything from the forum Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson and its characters. There is no copyright infringement intended. I do not make any profit/money or take any credit. I have a good faith belief that use of the copyrighted work described above is not authorised by the copyright owner (or by a third party who is legally entitled to do so on behalf of the copyright owner) and is not otherwise permitted by law

**Check out my other story, Living Like This:**

**After the war against Gaea, [Leo: not missing, Calypso not found],all was normal. Percy just turned eighteen when the mist is lifted from the world. Everybody knows about them. Three months, demigods were the mortal's heroes. But now? DEP, Demigod Extinction Program, is hunting them down. How will the demigods face this problem? Will they be able to fix it and live in peace?**

In Complete Fantasy:

When Nico came to he was lying on a marble flooring. He sat up feeling sick like he'd throw up. Nico got onto his feet wobbling and leaned on the wall for support. It was dark, but Nico's eyes adjusted immediately being the son of Hades.

Percy, Thalia, and Annabeth were no where in sight. He was in a large room with ancient greek writing covering the walls. It was a dome shaped room with no doors or windows. Nico fumbled around searching for a light switch if there was one.

Stepping away from the wall Nico turned in a full circle, "I'm supposed to be in the territory of Erebos." He muttered.

EREBOS!

Nico scrambled into a ready position, his sword out in front of him. The voice echoed along the room.

The voice spoke again, '_I am Erebos! Master of the shadows, the dark. The god of proof, and nightmares.'_

Nico noticed a dark figure, standing out from the darkness of the room. It looked like a man…except for the tutu figurine. That was perhaps Erebos. "I thought it was just darkness and shadows."

_'No one ever cares about the proof. Now, Nico Di Angelo, show to me, how good you are. If you are good enough, I will allow you to leave with one thing, your life." _

The figure disappeared, the room got darker. There was a bang and Nico fell on the floor. He twisted to come face to face with an automaton of a person holding a large sword.

Nico dodged the first blow aimed at his heart. He mentally thanked his years of training. Nico scrambled up to his feet and was forced to complete defence.

The automaton swung its sword in an arc that could have beheaded Nico, but Nico simply ducked and body-slammed the automaton from the legs. The sword fell out of the robot's hands and Nico sliced its head off.

Erebos returned to the side of the room, '_Good, good. Now, let's see you face your nightmare.'_

* * *

><p>Percy stood up groggily. He immediately searched his pocket for Riptide, but it was no where to be found. He looked around. He was in a room with Annabeth tied on a chair to one side and Thalia tied to the other.<p>

A loud voice echoed through the room, "_I am Erebos. Choose who lives or all three of you will perish."_

The wall which Percy had his back to disappeared. Percy gasped. It was an endless hole, much like the entrance to Tartarus, but Percy knew it wasn't Tartarus. The room tilted a little and the chairs Annabeth and Thalia were tied to shifted forward towards the hole.

"Percy!" Thalia cried. She struggled against the rope binding her.

Percy shuffled to the left and hung on to a pole, "How did you guys get here?" He got to Thalia and tried to untie her. Useless.

Annabeth who was full out crying answered, "We were out and woke up here!"

Percy noticed a bow and quiver of arrows hung on the wall. He threw himself on the floor and crawled towards the wall. The room tilted further and jiggled as if having an itch.

Percy slung the arrow into the bow. He was never that good in archery, but he was trained in it. He aimed and shot at the ropes binding Annabeth and Thalia screeched in protest.

Somehow, Percy knew there was something wrong with Annabeth and Thalia. Either it was the play, they were fake or they were real and going crazy.

Percy watched as the arrow sunk into the rope. The rope snapped, Annabeth's feet were free. The room tilted further. Percy crawled to the arrow and just as he tried to pick it up, it was sucked into the flooring.

Percy glanced at Thalia. She was still completely tied up. He counted the arrows in the quiver. He had enough to free only one. He couldn't just break away their hands, they were full of cuts and bruises from trying to get out. No, they couldn't do it on their own.

The room tilted forward and Annabeth chair lurched. Percy grabbed her chair just as it was falling into the hole and dragged it next to Thalia.

"_Time is ticking. Tick tock, tick tock." _So, that was his game.

**Short, I know, but my computer is going a little crazy. Didn't have much time. I'm definitely updating on Saturday, and if you don't see a chapter then, i'm updating on monday. **

**review!**

**~PrincessOfAtlantis101**


End file.
